Do You Remember Me?
by Vehemently Yours
Summary: In a hurry to get back to feudal Japan, Kagome knocks her head on the well and gets amnesia. When she sees the Inuyasha group, she doesn't remember any of them. For Inuyasha, maybe this isn't so bad though. He could do a few things a little differently...
1. I: All Hojo's Fault!

A/N-I had this whole chapter typed up yesterday but my computer didn't save it and now I have to type it all over again and you know what I just figured out? My computer wouldn't save it because I titled the file with a question mark at the end…-_-;;; Stupid technology…I say we all burn our computers and go back to telling stories around campfires in caves and go mammoth hunting for food and throw rocks at saber toothed tigers and communicate using grunts and little scratching motions…What do you say? I think it's a good idea. Let's vote. All in favor say "Aye!" ***Listens but no one says aye*** ***Everyone looks at her like she's insane*** Well, I thought it was a good idea anyway…

I didn't think the people of feudal Japan called amnesia, amnesia. I figured they could probably get amnesia but they call it something else so I named it…the Sleeping Memory illness. Isn't that a cool name? So creative! I think everyone should start calling amnesia the Sleeping Memory illness. All in favor? Well, I thought it was a good idea…

Disclaimer-I do not own the Inuyasha characters but I do own the idea of calling amnesia the Sleeping Memory illness just because it sounds cooler…I also own the idea of burning the computers and living in caves…

**_¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤_**

Remember Me?

Chapter I

Kagome whistled as she walked from the bus stop towards her home. She had come home to her time to take a math exam and she had aced it so she was in a very good mood. She could go back to her friends in the feudal era of Japan now.

Kagome smiled at the thought of Inuyasha coming to meet her as soon as she climbed out of the well. She loved him. She couldn't tell herself that she didn't anymore because she knew that she did. But to him, she'd always just be second best: his love reborn. Why would he choose Kikyo's reincarnate over the real thing? Well, almost the real thing anyway. Kikyo was only clay and dirt, resurrected because of her hatred for Inuyasha, but he still loved her and Kagome knew it too. She would always be Kikyo reborn to him, even if they were two very, _very_ different people. She wished he would see that she wasn't Kikyo and that she was Kagome.

Kagome shook her head to clear away the sorts of thoughts that would dampen her mood because she wanted to savor her high spirits while they were still high. She had aced a math exam (a hard one at that) and she still had a chance for a good future in this world.

As soon as she got home, she went upstairs to her room to pack for feudal Japan. She couldn't wait to tell her friends the good news. Then Kagome smiled and shook her head. Inuyasha wouldn't care, Shippo wouldn't understand what an exam was, Miroku would be too busy putting his hands where they didn't belong, and Sango would be too occupied with knocking Miroku over the head with an ungodly sized boomerang. Well, maybe she'd keep her good news to herself then…

She curiously looked out the window when she heard footsteps heading towards her house. A part of her wished it would be Inuyasha coming to get her but she knew that he didn't ever move so loudly. Kagome groaned when she saw Hojo heading towards her front door. She really didn't feel like dealing with Hojo today. She had hinted that she wasn't interested more than enough times and he was beginning to be irritating. 

Grabbing her bag and slinging it over a shoulder, she dashed down the stairs to intercept her grandfather before he opened the door.

"Granfather, I'm going to feudal Japan. Tell Hojo I'm not home alright?" Kagome asked.

Her grandfather's eyes twinkled at the opportunity to make up a new sickness for her to be suffering from and Kagome suddenly felt like she wanted to deal with Hojo herself but she shrugged and ran for the back door. 

As she was quietly sliding the door open and slipping out the back door, she heard her grandfather say something about "Monkeynucleosis." She tried to shut the door quietly but her hand slipped and it shut with a loud bang! Kagome winced and then told herself that Hojo didn't have good ears like Inuyasha and it wasn't likely he even heard that.

"What was that?" she heard Hojo ask.

Well, she could be wrong…Kagome ran for the well house as she heard footsteps coming around the house. She pulled open the well house's double doors and hurried down the steps, tossing her backpack into the well before she was even fully down the steps. On the last step, Kagome tripped and fell forward into the well, knocking her head against the rim of the well. Unconscious, she fell into the well, getting sucked up in purple light.

**_¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤_**__

A/N-Wow! Pretty design ^ ! Anywho, there is the first chapter! It's very short I know but this is just the introduction chapter. The next chapter will be longer! It's really funny too. Inuyasha comes into the clearing and…Hah! Like I'd really tell you ^_^ You'll just have to review and motivate me to post the next chapter soon ^_^


	2. II: Where We Met

A/N-Whew, this is a long chapter! I'm so proud ^_^ The next chapter will be shorter though, just to tell you now. Anywho, I'm so surprised I got so many reviews for the first chapter! I danced! This chapter gets pretty funny sometimes. And then it's sad sometimes too. Oh, and I've got one vote in favor of changing amnesia to the Sleeping Memory illness! Well, it's unanimous! The name of the illness that makes you lose your memory is now the Sleeping Memory illness! 

Disclaimer-I do not own the Inuyasha characters. 

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤**

**Do You Remember Me?**

**Chapter II**

Kagome glanced around her. Where…was she? Was this…where she lived? Now that she thought about it, who was she? Kagome looked up to where light was coming from. It looked like she was in some sort of big wooden box. 

_'What am I doing in here?'_ Kagome asked herself as she tried to find a way to climb up the wooden walls. First she tried to scale the wall in front of her but she didn't get higher than a few feet. After a few feet, Kagome's footing slipped and she fell down, landing on her back, looking up at the opening of the box where she could see the blue sky. 

Kagome sighed in vexation and then saw some vines growing up the side of the wooden box. "Aha!" Kagome cried triumphantly, grabbing the vines and pulling herself up until she could grab the sides of the box. As she placed her forearms on the rim of the box to push herself up, she looked around and wondered where she was. She was in a large clearing. A butterfly fluttered by lazily as Kagome took in her surroundings. She could hear birds chirping in the trees surrounding the clearing and the light gurgle of a stream nearby. 

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured as he caught her scent. He jumped out of the tree he had been sitting (sulking) in and ran towards the clearing the well was in. He slowed down as he neared the meadow since he didn't want to seem to eager to see her. He entered the clearing just as she was climbing out of the well, rubbing her head as she glanced around her. "Oi, Kagome, what took so long?" he demanded sharply, walking towards her.

Kagome glanced in his direction and looked him up and down and then glanced around behind her as if expecting this Kagome person to be behind her somewhere. "Who? Me?"

"Yes you, baka!" 

"Hey, who are you to call me a-" Kagome began but then noticed his ears and claws. "Aiiyyyyeeeeee!!!" Kagome cried shrilly, making Inuyasha wince and cover his sensitive ears. She jumped back and fell backwards into the well, but he rushed forward despite the painful ringing in his ears and grabbed her arm, pulling her back up. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked in irritation. His ears were killing him!

Kagome said nothing and began to take slow, cautious steps backward. Then she just turned and ran as fast as she could into the forest, shoving aside low branches and crashing through the undergrowth. 

"Hey! What the hell?" Inuyasha asked, running after her, the branches Kagome shoved out of her way swaying back to knock him in the face.

Kagome ran straight for the village and the villagers working in the fields or walking along the road looked up as they saw Inuyasha and Kagome coming.

"Lady Kagome! Welcome back!" a villager called cheerfully, waving to her.

"AAAAIIIIYEEEE!! A monster is chasing me!!" Kagome shouted, running through the village. "Help me!! Please! Somebody! Anybody!"

"A mononoke?" the villagers murmured frightfully. Was a demon attacking the village again so soon? But then they breathed a sigh of relief when they realized the "monster" she was talking about was only Inuyasha.

"Damn it! What is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran after her, the women covering their children's ears from Inuyasha's colorful language. Kagome was acting like she didn't even know him! He was no monster! Was this her idea of a joke? If it was, Inuyasha sure as hell did not find it funny.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku said cheerfully as he walked towards her. He embraced her and when his hands went lower than they were supposed to, Inuyasha shouted, "Take your hands off her!"

Kagome jumped back and pressed herself against the wall of a hut. "What the hell is wrong with you people?!" she cried, her eyes wide and frightened. Then she took a long, shuddering breath and just fell to the ground. (A/N-Well, that sure was a frightful experience…First a guy with ears and claws and then some pervert…) 

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo (Both Sango and Shippo had come to see the last bit of the little event) just stood there and looked down at her, shocked into speechlessness. 

"What was that?" Sango finally asked slowly.

"That…was…odd…" Miroku commented, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

"Is Kagome okay?" Shippo asked, tugging on Inuyasha's sleeve.

Inuyasha jerked his sleeve away and shrugged. "How should I know?" Then he picked her up and started to carry her towards Kaede's hut but Kagome woke up he had gotten to Kaede's.

"Wha?" Kagome mumbled as she tried to figure out where she was. It took her many moments to realize she was looking at the ground. White hair…and dog ears… "Aiyyee!!" she screamed, knocking the side of his head and causing Inuyasha to wince in pain again. "Put me down!! Put me down!" 

Inuyasha ignored her and continued towards Kaede's.

She began to pound on his back. "Put me down! Help! Help me! Somebody! He's kidnapping me! He's kidnapping me! Help!" she shouted as loud as she possibly could.

"I'm not fucking kidnapping you damn it!" Inuyasha said, the pain in his ears driving him insane. He couldn't believe she was afraid of him! And her screaming was making his head pound. All he heard was ringing…more ringing…Kagome shouting…more ringing…

Miroku leaned towards Sango and whispered, "Ehh…Do you know why Kagome thinks Inuyasha's kidnapping her?"

"I have no idea…Maybe it's a joke?" Sango asked. They both found it strange that Kagome should fear Inuyasha when they both knew that Inuyasha would never harm a hair on her head and he wouldn't let anyone else harm a hair on her head either.

"But it's not funny!" Shippo said, and then ran after Inuyasha and Kagome to bounce along behind them. "Kagome! Hi Kagome!"

"Ahh! It has a tail!" Kagome cried, squirming in Inuyasha's grasp.

"Damn it! Hold still! Of course he has a damn tail! He's only had a tail for as long as the little brat's been alive," Inuyasha told her irritably, moving his head aside just before her elbow would have collided with his nose. He lost his grip on her and she fell to the ground.

"Oww!"

At that moment, Kaede stepped out of her hut to see what all the commotion was about. "Ah, Lady Kagome, ye have returned I see."

Kagome just continued to sit on the ground, searching for an escape route as if she hadn't heard Kaede.

"Kagome?" Kaede asked gently as Kagome continued to look around her, bewildered. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome?"

"Who, me?" Kagome asked, confused. "Is that my name?"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open and Sango and Miroku blinked, their mouths opening and closing as they searched for words, looking much like fish out of water except that they weren't flopping around.

"You're kidding, right?" Sango asked.

"No, I don't think so…" Kagome said uncertainly. Was she kidding? No, surely not.

"Do ye know where ye are child?" Kaede asked gently.

Kagome looked around and then shook her head. "No…"

"What do you mean you don't know where you are, you stupid girl?" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome glared at him and stood up, jabbing her forefinger into his chest. "Who are you to call me stupid, huh?"

Inuyasha's mouth shut. She didn't know who he was? For some reason that Inuyasha couldn't explain, that was a painful blow for him. 

"Do ye know who any of these people are?" Kaede asked her then.

Kagome glanced at them all one by one, her gaze lingering on each of their faces. "No."

Kaede thought for a moment and then she sighed, motioning for them all to come inside. The group filed inside and took a seat around a fire. Kagome sat a little apart from the group, hugging her knees to her chest. 

"Kagome, what is the last thing ye remember?" Kaede asked. At first, Kagome seemed oblivious to the fact that someone was talking to her.

"Oh, that's me huh? I just woke up in the bottom of that well thing," Kagome told her. 

"Do ye remember anything before that?"

Kagome thought for a moment and then shook her head. The small group looked surprised and Kaede sighed.

"I have seen this before. They call it the Sleeping Memory illness. It normally occurs when one hits their head upon something," Kaede explained. "Sometimes the memory returns…and other times…it just doesn't."

The group was silent. There was a chance Kagome would never have her memory back? There was a chance she'd never remember them again? The thought saddened the small close-knit group. They had only been traveling together for almost two months and they already felt so close, but there was a chance that Kagome would never be the same. This thought shocked the group, and, even though he'd as soon cut off his own right arm than admit it, even Inuyasha was saddened by the thought.

"Well, your name is Higurashi Kagome. Your home is beyond the Bone Eaters well, the well ye climbed out of today. This well takes ye to this time and to your world. For the past two months, ye have been traveling back and forth between these two worlds to collect shards of the Shikon no Tama. The first time, ye were pulled into the well from your home by a centipede demon and there ye saw Inuyasha pinned to a tree," Kaede explained. It felt awkward to explain everything that Kagome was already supposed to know.

"Why was he pinned to a tree? With what?" Kagome asked.

"He was pinned to a tree by my elder sister, Kikyo with an enchanted arrow," Kaede told her. "You are her reincarnation."

Kagome glanced over at him and noticed that Inuyasha was scowling as Kikyo was mentioned. Kagome frowned. Her? The reincarnation of a priestess with enchanted arrows? The old lady must have been talking about the wrong person,l Kagome concluded.

"She protected the Shikon no Tama but Onigumo, a thief she was caring for, had his soul devoured by demons and became Naraku, an evil, powerful demon. He tricked Kikyo and Inuyasha into thinking the other betrayed them and Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to the tree. Kikyo had the jewel burned with her body but the jewel was in your body and it came out after the centipede monster cut your side. Then, ye broke the seal and freed Inuyasha. After that, ye shot an arrow at a crow demon that stole the jewel from ye and it shattered the jewel, which is why ye are now searching from and gathering the jewel shards. You can sense the jewel shards. The jewel can grant demon great powers and is very dangerous in evil hands. Even a single shard can cause much trouble. Yesterday, ye went back to your world to take one of your 'tests' and ye have only now returned," Kaede told her. "Do ye remember any of this?"

Kagome bit her lip and shook her head, but she felt at her neck, grabbing the collected jewel shards and wrapping her fingers around them.

"Well, maybe ye just need things to trigger your memory or perhaps let it return on its own," Kaede said.

Inuyasha stood up having gotten an idea of how to trigger her memory. "Come with me," he told her, walking out of the hut, Kagome hesitantly following him. She didn't even know this person. Where was he taking her? When they were outside, he kneeled down in front of her. "Climb onto my back," he told her when she just stood there.

"Oh…Uhm, okay…" Kagome said, uncertainly climbing onto his back and holding onto his shoulders.

As soon as he was sure she was holding on tightly, he jumped up over the treetops. Kagome squealed and buried her face in his hair. Then she cautiously looked down at the ground. 

"It feels like I'm flying!" Kagome cried, laughing and closing her eyes, savoring the feel of the wind through her hair.

Inuyasha smiled, turning back to look at her. He liked making her happy. It made him feel good somehow. Maybe her losing her memory could be good for something. Maybe he could do some things different; a sort of new beginning. But, at the same time, her memory loss made her fear him and he didn't like that feeling. He didn't like having her afraid of him. But, it would be nice to be able to do a few things differently. But how would he do them differently? He didn't know how to be anything than what he already was. Well, it probably wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer to her, he'd admit as much. He told himself he'd figure it out later.

He continued to leap through the forest until he came to land on a dirt path in the side of a mountain and he kneeled down to let her climb off.

"Where's this?" Kagome asked, looking around.

"This is where we first met Miroku. We were just walking along this path and a raccoon demon in the form of a boulder came down from right there, knocking me down this side of the road while Miroku kidnapped you. Then you escaped but he ran off with the jewel shards we had collected," Inuyasha explained.

"I…don't remember this," Kagome admitted quietly.

Inuyasha, slightly disappointed but not about to give up, kneeled down in front of her again and she climbed back onto his back. He set her down after they had come to stop in a pretty ordinary looking clearing. Kagome saw nothing special about this clearing and glanced at Inuyasha questioningly.

"This is where we first met Sango. She thought that I had destroyed her village because Naraku told her that I did. Naraku possessed her younger brother and made him kill their father and some other exterminators. Then he tried to kill Sango but she survived and Naraku told her I destroyed her village and she sought revenge by trying to kill me. When she found out that Naraku had tricked her, she joined us."

"That's…horrible…But I don't remember it…" Kagome said. Had all this stuff really happened? It seemed unbelievable. Was he just messing with her? He seemed so serious about it though. So had it all happened? Kagome couldn't be too sure.

He carried her back towards the village but before they reached it, he turned and ran into the forest and Kagome began to get frightened. It was getting dark and he was taking her into the forest. She didn't even know this person. Maybe coming with him wasn't such a good idea.

"Uhh…Where are we going now?" Kagome asked but he didn't answer. 

Soon, they stopped in front of a huge tree with gnarled roots protruding from the ground that bent sharply in places to make it look old and tangled.

"This is where…where we first met," Inuyasha told her. He watched her walk over to the tree and climb up onto the gnarled roots to run her hand over the tree trunk. Then she looked up into its high branches. She sank to her knees, her forehead pressed against the trunk of the tree, shaking her head slowly.

"I don't remember," she said quietly.

"Over here is-" Inuyasha began to tell her.

"I don't remember damn it! I can't remember! I don't know who you are! I don't know where I am. Hell, I don't even know who I am! I don't know where I came from. I don't know what I did before know. I just can't remember!" she shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks as she pounded a fist against the tree. "I just can't alright?"

They were silent as they headed back to the village. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came out of the hut, looking hopefully towards them but their hopes were dashed as they saw Kagome looking sadly at the ground and Inuyasha walking with his ears drooping and without his usual tough guy strut.

Kagome walked past them into the hut and sat in a corner, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. Why couldn't she remember anything? What had she been doing before the well? Where had she been before she woke at the bottom of the well? She tried to remember but she couldn't. She supposed she'd just have to wait and pray that her memory came back.

Kagome sat up and opened her eyes. "Guys? Would you…? Could you…tell me…what it was like…before now I mean?" she asked Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo, who had all been watching her intently.

They all began to talk at once, launching into stories about when so-and-so did this or when he said that and then this happened and Kagome laughed. "So I can understand please?"

"Ooh! Me first! Me first!" Shippo said, waving his arms around and bouncing up and down. After that, they all took turns telling her little stories about their travels and their adventures. They all talked late into night hoping that some story, some memory, would make her remember, but none did. All these stories seemed unbelievable to Kagome. They all seemed to remember the stories though, so she figured they must have been true.

Finally, they decided that they needed their sleep and went to bed, all except for Inuyasha, who stayed awake, as usual. He glanced over at Kagome and found a strange sort of relief in watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept. Would she ever remember them again? Would the group ever be the same? He felt like he was losing her and that he needed to do something before she was lost to him forever. He scooted closer to her sleeping form to inhale her scent and listen to her breathing. He leaned forward to look at her face.

_'Uhh…' _Inuyasha thought to himself when Kagome grabbed his arm, mumbling something. He tried to gently pull his arm away without waking her but she just tightened her hold on his arm. _'She's got an iron grip even in her sleep!' _

Then Kagome rolled over so that Inuyasha fell forward with his arm around her. _'She's insane when she sleeps!' _Inuyasha thought as he tried to pull his arm free without waking her up. He finally managed to lift up her arm gently and then free his arm. He sat up and looked down at her, glaring. _'Insane wench!'_

Kagome bolted up into a sitting position and slapped him across the cheek. Then she yawned and stretched her arms toward the ceiling when she noticed Inuyasha.

"Oh, did I hit you? Ehehe…It was a relflex sorta thing, you know?" Kagome said apologetically.

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered, turning his head to the side so that she couldn't see the large red handprint on his cheek.

"Why weren't you asleep?"

"Demons aren't as weak as humans. We don't need as much sleep," Inuyasha explained shortly as if it were obvious.

"Oh…right, I knew that," Kagome said, and then she sighed. "Or at least I probably used to…"

Inuyasha instantly felt a pang of remorse about talking to her like that and was just about to apologize (something, as you know, he rarely or never did) when she looked up at him.

"Did we…?" Kagome began to ask and Inuyasha flushed. What was the girl going to ask now? "Well, did we…get along alright, before now I mean?" Kagome asked. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling that they had had something a bit more than just getting along alright. While she slept, she thought that she could feel his presence near her, though he was all the way on the other side of the room when she had fallen asleep, and her immediate inclination was to hold him. Why was that?

The blush on Inuyasha's cheeks disappeared and he inwardly sighed in relief. He had thought she was going to ask something else. He shrugged. "We got along alright I guess," he answered indifferently and silently cursed himself. He was supposed to try to be nicer! Why couldn't he be a bit kinder? Even just a little bit! It's not like it was an impossible task. Well, Inuyasha was beginning to think that for him, maybe it was impossible.

"Just alright, huh?" Kagome pressed, trying to get a better answer from him but he just shrugged again. Kagome sighed and then lay back down on her sleeping mat. "Well, good night then," she said, closing her eyes to try to get back to sleep, her thoughts chasing themselves around in little circles inside her head while Inuyasha's thoughts were more along the lines of, _'Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka!' _

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤**

**A/N-Wee! New chappie! A long one too! The next one won't be nearly so long because I don't have time to write such long chapters all the time. Course, if the world were my way, we wouldn't have to go to school or study for tests because we wouldn't have any or practice for orchestra festivals or have any homework and everyone could stay home and write fanfictions all day long! All in favor of this new lifestyle say "Aye!" *Everyone says Aye!* **

**The President: We veto this idea.**

**YoukaiTaiji-ya: You can't do that! We voted! It's unanimous! Isn't this a democratic country?**

**The President: We veto this idea.**

**YoukaiTaiji-ya: You can't! We voted!**

**The President: That doesn't count.**

**YoukaiTaiji-ya: Why not? It should!**

**The President: You're not old enough to vote so it doesn't count.**

**YoukaiTaiji-ya: Says who?**

**The President: Me. I'm the President.**

**YoukaiTaiji-ya: Oh…damn…Oh well, review and I'll get the next chapter up soon. Just to give you a little peek ahead in this story, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku will make appearances. Heh heh…But that's not in the next chapter, I don't think…But maybe…Now for the review responses. I was going to put them up at the top but there were too many and I didn't like all the responses up at the top.**

Review Responses: Wow! So many reviews to answer! ***Dances*** 

Lady Sephiroth: The uhh…taiji of all things evil…uhh…demands that it be noticed that she updated. No! Not my toenails! 

Majik: Ching ching ching! We have a winner! Yes, Monkeynucleosis is from Hey Arnold! I was writing this and I was going to come up with a strange sickness for Kagome to be suffering from but then I remembered Monkeynucleosis so I took that. I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I thought my spell check caught all of them, but maybe they didn't. I probably didn't catch all of them because my word processor underlines all the strange Japanese names in red too.

aleaha: It is like a soap isn't it? Now I've just gotta make Kaogme sleep with Inuyasha and Miroku and she gets pregnant and they don't know who's child it is and it tragically splits the group up and then Inuyasha's twin brother, Chibiyasha shows up and takes Kagome away and then…Well, I'm not going to do any of that, don't worry. ^_^

Crystal Twilight: Yes! Inuyasha and Kagome-ness rocks! 

Bartender of New York: Well, he really doesn't do anything dramatically different. He just does little things different here and there.

Sammy: Yes! One vote for the Sleeping Memory illness over amnesia! You wanna know what it is that turns me off the word, amnesia? It sounds too much like ambrosia…

Laura: I'm sorry you hurt yourself on my cliffhanger. I'll make them smaller next time so you don't fall quite so far ^_~

Chibi: I'm glad you like it! I'm glad you know like Inuyasha too. It's an awesome show ^_^

Anime Goddess: I continued! Celebrate!

sakurablossoms: It was very motivating. Thank you ^_^

Shippo Yonochi: What does 'yonochi' mean? Ahk! Threats! I'm already getting threats! Not the terrible meter stick! Uhh…I mean sword!

Colleen: Yes! One in favor of living in caves and throwing rocks at saber-toothed tigers and having mammoth races! That makes it unanimous out of…ehh…one vote ^_^;;; I think I described stuff a bit more in this chapter. 

Blue Dreamer: No! This was almost another vote in favor of going back to the cave man days! Gah! Oh well, I think I'd go crazy if I didn't have anime either ^_^

kyanos: I updated. Aren't you proud? And I usually only update once a week but this week, I updated twice! Wow! 

kimiko doi: You just read more. Is it still great? I hope so.

DreamoftheHeart: Well, Kagome's kinda got to remember how she feels about him first.   

Now review! They make me happy ^_^


	3. III: Ramen Anyone?

A/N-Yay! New chappie! Wow, this is so weird…I'm typing on this really weird shaped keyboard and it is SO hard to use! It is unbelievably complicated. I should not have to think this hard to use a keyboard!! Really! It's just way too complicated…And it doesn't help that I didn't type correctly to begin with ^_^;;; Anywho, enough whining from me. 

Disclaimer-I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do, unfortunately, own this cursed messed up keyboard! 

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤**

**Do You Remember Me?**

**Chapter III**

**Ramen Anyone?**

"Oi, Kagome, is the ramen in here?" Inuyasha asked habitually, holding up her yellow backpack.

"Eh?" Kagome mumbled, yawning. She looked around to see the Sango, Miroku, and Shippo waking up as well. She glanced outside to see the sun was just starting to rise above the mountains in the distance. "Do you guys know what time it is?" Kagome asked.

"Uhh…Morning?" Sango answered uncertainly. She wasn't exactly sure what kind of an answer Kagome was expecting.

"It's _early _morning. Is this the time we always wake up?" 

"Usually. Sometimes it's later and sometimes it's earlier. Sometimes we don't sleep at all though," Miroku answered.

"Is it in here?" Inuyasha asked again, feeling ignored.

"Oh…uhh, I don't know. Is that where it usually is?" Kagome asked, looking at the backpack. She wasn't even sure it was hers.

Inuyasha growled slightly in frustration and began to dig through the bag, pulling out cans of strange things, books of strange spells, and other odds and ends. He finally pulled out what he was looking for.

Kagome glanced at it. "What's that?"

"It's food!" Inuyasha said, and then shoved the cup with the strange writing on it into her hands. "Cook it!" he commanded and then added after a moment of thought, "…please…"

"Cook it? With what?" Kagome asked, confused.

"With that magic from your time. You know, the _stouuuhv_," Inuyasha told her urgently. He was hungry and just wanted her to cook the ramen.

"A 'stouuhv?'" Kagome asked, still perplexed as she turned the cup over in her hands. "Well how do I cook it?"

Inuyasha sweatdropped and his shoulders slumped. She couldn't remember how to cook ramen. Then Inuyasha's stomach decided to tell him he was hungry, something he already knew, and grabbed the cup of ramen back. "I'll cook it. I watched you plenty of times anyway."

He rummaged through her bag and pulled out the little traveling stove and the 'fire sticks.' "Uhh…" he stuttered, looking down at the machine. He couldn't remember which button to push. Then he shrugged and pushed them all but nothing happened. Inuyasha frowned and lit one of the 'fire sticks.'

"Uhm, Inuyasha…Maybe you should just go without ramen today," Sango said nervously. She really didn't trust him with anything that could light things on fire.

"I know what I'm doing!" Inuyasha growled and then threw one of the lit 'fire sticks' onto the stove. As the stick landed on the travel stove, there was a loud pop and a huge bluish fire leapt up from the machine.

Sango shrugged. "I'm going to the hot springs to take a bath." She glared at Miroku when he stood up and he sat back down.

"Fire! Fire!" Shippo cried.

"It's fine! It's supposed to be like that!" Inuyasha insisted stubbornly, though he frantically pushed all of the buttons again and turned all of the knobs. Finally, the fire died down to a small flame. Inuyasha picked through her bag again until he found the pot and then set it on the stove. "Go get some water," he commanded Shippo.

"But I don't wanna," Shippo whined.

Inuyasha whacked Shippo on the head and Shippo scurried out of the hut muttering about grumpy hanyou. He returned moments later dragging a bucket of water behind him. Grabbing the wooden bucket from the kitsune's hands, he emptied the contents into the pot.

"Are you sure that's how you do it?" Kagome asked, watching him doubtfully. 

"Of course I'm sure!" Inuyasha snapped, though he was beginning to doubt that he had actually watched her cook it so many times. Mentally kicking himself for forgetting that he was supposed to be trying to be nice to her and added, "But thanks for asking." (A/N-Inuyasha's so horrible at being nice ^_^;;;)

The water in the pot boiled over the sides and extinguished the fire so Inuyasha grabbed another fire stick and lit the stove again, putting the noodles into the pot. Then he tossed in the seasoning (wrapper and all) and then waited.

"Aren't you supposed to-" Kagome protested.

"I know what I'm supposed to do!"

"Are you sure that-" Kagome began but Inuyasha glared at her and she backed away slightly. Sniffing the air, Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. What was burning? He looked down to find his sleeve on fire. He jumped to his feet and started to wave his arm about, trying to put out the fire but waving his sleeve around only gave the flames more life.

Kagome jumped to her feet. "Hurry! We need water or something!"

Grabbing the water pail, Kagome ran outside. Then she ran back inside grinning sheepishly. "Where do I get water?"

Grabbing the hem of her skirt, Shippo dragged her back outside and around the hut to a small well behind it. They filled the bucket full of water and then hurried back inside, tossing the contents of the buckets on Inuyasha's sleeve, but managing to soak the rest of him too.

Growling as he stood in the room, water dripping from him to the floor, Kaogme could've sworn she saw his left eye twitching.

"Eheheheh…" Shippo laughed nervously. "The fire's out Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked about to give the small kitsune a few knocks on the head when he sniffed the air again. "Then why do I still smell…" Turning around, he saw his "ramen" boiling over the sides. He pulled the pot off the stove (getting his hands burnt in the process) and looked down at what was supposed to be his breakfast. Shrugging and figuring it would still taste okay, he grabbed some chopsticks and took a bite and promptly spit it back into the bowl. Deciding that he suddenly wasn't very hungry, he pushed the bowl away.

Sango came back then, drying her hair with a towel. She wrinkled her nose as she smelled a horrible stench. "What's burning?"

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤**

A/N-Kagome and Inuyasha's first adventure together! Wasn't it romantic? ***Dreamy sigh*** The next chapter is when they start shard hunting again! Wee! Sorry it's kinda short but now I've updated three times this week and I think that should make up for the short chapter. I usually update once a week on the weekend, maybe twice but that's it. 


	4. IV: Some Things Never Change

A/N-I am so pissed off at computers right now. For one of my other fics, all my future chapters that I had typed up are gone! They're just gone. Anywho, I still have this chapter so that's good. I don't feel like doing review responses because, frankly, I'm in a very sour mood so yeah. 

Disclaimer-I don't own the Inuyasha characters.

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤**

**Do You Remember Me?**

**Chapter IV**

Miroku sighed as he walked beside Sango down the dirt path. "It's just not the same…With Kagome-sama's memory lost."

Sango looked over her shoulder to where Kagome was walking a little bit behind them, her eyes on the ground as Shippo bounced along beside her, trying to get her to talk to him. Then Sango's gaze returned forward to see Inuyasha walking ahead of them and she could have sworn that he was slouching with his head just slightly more tilted towards the ground than usual. It was so minute a difference though that she couldn't be too sure. "I know what you mean."

They had left right after Inuyasha's "ramen incident," which Sango and Miroku had agreed to call it whereas Shippo and Kagome insisted on calling it the "ramen catastrophe." As soon as they had set out, Kagome had fallen behind to walk in the rear of the group, not talking to anyone unless they spoke to her first, and even then, she gave an answer using the smallest amount of words possible. 

Miroku watched Shippo run up towards Inuyasha, and Miroku supposed he was whining about Kagome. Miroku and Sango sweatdropped when Inuyasha picked Shippo up by the tail and swung him around a bit before knocking him on the head.

"Hey! Stop it!" Kagome shouted, running up to Inuyasha and grabbing Shippo.

"He started it!" Inuyasha protested.

"You should be mature enough to finish it! He's a child and you're supposed to be a man!" Kagome retorted.

Miroku shook his head, chuckling. "Some things never change…"

"He's the one who never fucking learns!" Inuyasha shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at Shippo.

"Watch your mouth!" Kagome rebuked, covering Shippo's ears. 

"Well when he bugs me, I'm gonna hit him. I do that every time but he never learns!"

Kagome sighed. "Let's sit down and re-"

The rosary around Inuyasha's neck glowed purple before he smashed into the ground face first, muttering curses to the ground.

Kaogme blinked at him, bewildered.

"Lady Kagome, the rosary around Inuyasha's neck allows you to-" Miroku began to explain but Inuyasha hurled himself at the monk and covered his mouth.

"The rosary allows you to do nothing!" Inuyasha told her, his hand still over Miroku's mouth. Miroku tried to protest but Inuyasha hit him on the head.

Sango grinned mischievously. "Kagome-chan! That's an enchanted rosary and it gives you one special power over Inuyasha. You see-"

Inuyasha growled and ran over to Sango, covering her mouth.

"The rosary lets you-" Miroku said, grinning as Inuyasha ran back over to him and covered his mouth again, whacking him on the head.

"You see-" Sango began again, laughing.

Kagome covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. It was quite amusing to see Inuyasha running from person to person to stop them from saying something. Apparently this something was a secret Inuyasha didn't want her to know about.

"Say 'sit' Kagome-sama!" Miroku called, enjoying this immensely.

" 'Sit?'" Kagome asked, confused. "Why si-?"

Inuyasha was pulled down to the ground again, his hands twitching slightly.

"Kaede enchanted that rosary so that if you say 'sit,' Kagome-sama, Inuyasha is restrained," Miroku explained.

Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha was still muttering curses into the ground. She grabbed his arm and helped him up. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Feh…" Inuyasha muttered, trying so hard to salvage his dignity by strutting to the head of the group and continuing down the road. It was hard to act dignified when you had dirt all over the front of you though… "Idiot…" he muttered to himself when he remembered that he was supposed to be trying to be nicer to her. Inuyasha sighed inwardly. Why was that so hard?

"Don't worry about him, Kagome," Shippo told her as they both fell behind again. "I've known him for awhile now and I think he's reluctant to express any deep feelings in fear that he will face rejection or that he will be hurt."

Kagome glanced down at him in surprise.

"I have no idea what that means. Miroku said that," Shippo said cheerfully. "So what does it mean?"

Kagome didn't answer and instead glanced up and stared at Inuyasha's back thoughtfully. So that's why he acted the way he did. Did he really fear rejection and hurt so much? Well, it was normal to fear those things, Kagome guessed. Had she feared those things before? Surely she had, but she couldn't remember. Did she fear them now? No, she guessed that she didn't since she didn't know these people anyway.

"Miroku also told me that that was why Inuyasha was too afraid to tell you how he really feels about you," Shippo said, yawning slightly.

" 'How he…really…feels?'" Kagome repeated questioningly, looking down at the kitsune. 

"Yup," Shippo murmured drowsily. "Miroku said that Inuyasha was just afraid of him or you being hurt and he said something about earlier obligations that he had to take care of first. Miroku told me that he was just confused and had to sort out all his feelings first. Miroku's pretty smart when he's not asking random women to bear his child.  Miroku always asks if someone would bear his child. What does that mean? Do you know? Well anyway, he sounds pretty smart except I don't really understand everything he says but it sure sounds smart…"

Shippo continued to talk but Kagome drowned him out as she glanced up at Inuyasha again. 'Earlier obligations?' What did that mean? And what did Shippo mean by 'how he really feels?' Did that mean that…? Could he really…?

Kagome was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Inuyasha glanced back at her, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. He jumped over Miroku and Sango to land in front of Kagome still holding Shippo in her arms. Kagome jumped when a pair of deep amber eyes came into her field of vision.

"What are you guys talking about back here?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. 

"U-uh…N-n-nothing! We were just…Uhh…You know…Catching up…On stuff…" Kagome stuttered awkwardly.

"We were talking about how Miroku said that you-" Shippo began to explain.

Now it was Miroku's turn to dash forward and cover someone's mouth. He grabbed Shippo and placed his hand over the loquacious kitsune's mouth, laughing nervously. "Well, you know, they were just talking about the usual."

"And what's the usual?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowed.

"You know, hair and uhh…children and erhm…food…and demons…" Miroku listed.

"Half demons?" 

"Yes-no! No half demons. Why would they talk about half demons?" Miroku asked. "Even if they did, it would all…you know…be good stuff…"

Inuyasha paused for a moment and sniffed the air. "Shit…" he muttered, looking up into the sky. The rest of the group looked up as well, wondering what he was looking at. Sango and Miroku groaned as they saw Sesshoumaru's two-headed dragon coming towards them.

Kagome glanced at them all, confused. "What is it?"

"Who is it is more like it. Inuyasha's older brother," Miroku told her.

"His…brother?" Kagome repeated. 

The two-headed dragon landed before them and Kagome saw that a little toad thing holding a staff with two heads on it was driving the beast. Kagome glanced up at the person riding behind the toad thing and gasped.

"She's so pretty!" she cooed, sighing and wishing she was as lovely.

Inuyasha sweatdropped and Miroku chuckled. 

"What?" Kagome asked, perplexed. Had she said something wrong? "What'd I say?"

"_She_ is a _he_," Sango told her, trying hard not to laugh.

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤**

**A/N-I hope I didn't insult any of you Sesshoumaru fans. Hey, the first time I saw him, I thought he was a girl…**


	5. V: A Flat Chest!

A/N-LOL, I got a lot of comments in reviews that a lot of other people thought Sesshoumaru was a girl too. I still thought he was a girl, even after hearing his voice since it was so unbelievable for me that Sesshoumaru was a guy. Then Inuyasha and Miroku and Kagome kept calling him Inuyasha's brother and they kept calling him a he so I had to finally admit that he was a guy. ***Glances around and whispers*** I still secretly think he's a girl. Good news!!! I'll probably be able to update more often this week because I'm on spring break woo hoo!

Disclaimer-I do not own the Inuyasha characters. As if you didn't already know that…

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤**

**Do You Remember Me?**

**Chapter V**

"That's a guy?! He's too pretty to be a guy," Kagome exclaimed incredulously. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded indignantly. Was she calling his brother pretty? He was torn between being jealous or laughing. He wasn't sure if her thinking his brother was pretty and the fact that she didn't think he was a girl at first was insulting to him or if he should be grateful. 

"Dear brother, are you ready to give me the Tetsusaiga?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly, stepping off the dragon thing. That was when Kagome noticed the small girl that had been riding behind him.

"When Hell freezes over," Inuyasha retorted angrily.

"Well then prepare to…" Sesshoumaru began but trailed off in surprise as Kagome stepped forward and walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and examined his nails. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha were paralyzed with shock.

"Are you really a guy? But you have such pretty nails!" Kagome exclaimed. Then she looked at his chest, which was flat. "Hmm…You are a guy…"

"Kagome! You idiot! Come back!" Inuyasha shouted, getting over his shock. 

Sesshoumaru chuckled coldly. "Honestly brother, if you insist on copulating with _humans_, at least pick smart ones."

Kagome mouth fell open and she turned back to Inuyasha. "We did what?!"

Inuyasha's cheeks turned bright red. "No, we didn't…I mean we never…My brother just thinks that…We…Damn it all Sesshoumaru!"

"My apologies, did I make things uncomfortable for you?" Sesshoumaru asked a hint of amusement in his voice and not sounding very sorry at all. Then he cracked his knuckles and lifted his hand, ready to swipe at Kagome's head. Kagome heard a small gasp and glanced around Sesshoumaru to see the small girl cover her eyes.

"Duck!" Inuyasha shouted, realizing what his brother was about to do and that he couldn't get there in time to save her.

Kagome froze for a split second but then ducked. She felt razor-sharp claws graze her cheek and gasped. He had really tried to hurt her! She reached up and touched the cut on her cheek. The situation had seemed so unbelievable to her that she had thought it all to be a joke but the blood on her fingers from the cut on her cheek brought her painfully crashing down to reality.

Kagome stood up and slapped him, glaring daggers up at him. Sesshoumaru absently touched his cheek where he had hit her. Usually, he could have easily caught her hand with his demon reflexes, but he hadn't been expecting her to slap him and was caught off guard. 

Kagome marched back over to Inuyasha and the group. 

"You really should teach your woman some manners brother," Sesshoumaru said, regaining his cool composure.

"She isn't my woman damn it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I really don't care what she is to you. Give me the Tetsusaiga. It should have been mine to begin with anyway."

"Yeah, well it's his now and you can't have it. If it should have been yours to begin with, you would have it right now, not him. Haven't you ever heard of destiny and fate?" Kagome asked tartly.

"Kagome, shut up," Inuyasha hissed. She was just putting herself in more danger.

"Who is this girl?" Sesshoumaru asked. "She looks like the same girl I saw you with last time…But she is different…"

"What do you mean, 'last time?' I've never seen you before!" Kagome insisted. Then she realized that she must have seen him before and just didn't remember. "Oh…So I must've seen you before…"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Ahh, so your woman has lost her memory…I see." 

"You don't like humans too much do you?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"I despise them," Sesshoumaru said simply.

"Then why is she with you?" Kagome asked, pointing to the little girl still on the two-headed dragon. The girl looked frightened as the conversation unexpectedly turned to her.

"That's none of your concern," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Is she your 'woman?'" Kagome pressed.

"Of course she isn't," Sesshoumaru snapped. "She's a child."

"So why do you have her then?"

"Kagome-sama," Miroku whispered. "Maybe you should stop as-"

"No, I want to know why he travels with a human child if he hates humans so much. That's kinda contradictory of him isn't it?" Kagome asked.

"How dare you talk to Sesshoumaru-sama so!" the little toad thing cried out in indignation as he hopped off the back of the beast and waddled over towards her, his staff held in front of him. "Do not worry Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken will handle this impudent human! Anything for Sesshoumaru-s-" Jaken began, hurrying towards her, but Sesshoumaru stepped on him as he scurried by. 

"I will return for the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru warned, walking back towards the flying dragon. "Jaken!"

"C-c-coming Sesshoumaru-s-sama!" Jaken called weakly, standing up and waddling back to the dragon. He grabbed the reins and the beast rose into the air. The group watched it until it was just a speck in the sky.

"I don't get it…It was a very simple question," Kagome murmured.

*         *         *

"Come on Kagome-chan! There's a hot spring nearby," Sango said, eager for them to go to the springs together just like they used to. The group had set up camp for the night seeing as it was getting dark. 

"Uhm, alright," Kagome agreed, grabbing her towel and following Sango through the forest until they came to three large pools of water with steam rising from the surface, a strong smell of sulfur coming from the pools.

They undressed and put their clothes upon some large rocks on the edge of one of the springs. Kagome stuck her foot tentatively in the water and pulled it back out. "It's hot!"

"Of course it's hot!" Sango laughed as she stepped into the pool and sank into it until the water was just below her nose.

Following Sango's example, Kagome stepped into the pool and sank down into the water, breathing a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes. "This feels so good!" When Sango didn't answer, Kagome looked over at Sango to see her eyes darting back and forth, searching the bushes and trees around the springs.

"Sango?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Certain monks like to peek," Sango whispered, her eyes still searching every possible place that a person could hide behind.

"He what?!" Kagome cried, sinking even farther into the water, her eyes darting from side to side frantically.

"It's alright, Inuyasha sometimes manages to keep Miroku away but sometimes Inuyasha just doesn't feel like it," Sango told her.

"That was supposed to make me feel safer?" Kagome asked and Sango shrugged.

"Well, I should go see if the girls are in danger," Miroku declared, standing up.

"Feh…You're just going to get hit again," Inuyasha muttered. "Is it really worth the bruise you're going to have after it?"

"It's worth it, friend, it's worth it," Miroku assured him, chuckling.

"Wait, but I have to…ehh…ask you something…" Inuyasha said, noticing that Shippo was gone too. "While everyone's…gone…"

"Yes?" Miroku prompted.

"Well…you know…how do you…do you know how to…? Well if I were to, you know…What if I decided…?" Inuyasha began, searching for the right way to put the question. He had never really asked Miroku about anything like this before and wasn't sure how to go about it. "You know, if I decided that…Kagome…You know…"

Miroku smiled and nodding knowingly. "Ahh, no need to ask friend. If you want her to bear your pup, the best way to go about it is to-"

Inuyasha cut him off by hitting him on the head. "I wasn't asking that!" he shouted, flushing bright red.

"Well then what were you asking?" Miroku asked, rubbing his head.

"Feh…nevermind," Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms, his cheeks still tinted pink. "Go peek on Sango."

"Now, I'm not peeking, just making sure they're okay. They could be in danger," Miroku insisted, walking through the trees towards the hot springs.

" 'They?'" Inuyasha asked, and then remembered that Kagome was in the springs too. There was no way he was about to let that monk peek on Kagome too! Inuyasha leapt to his feet and was just about to run to the springs when he heard someone scream. "Kagome!" He ran through the trees and finally came to the hot springs. He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and leapt into the pool. "What's wrong?" Then he sweatdropped as he realized that Kagome had screamed because she had seen Miroku peeking at them. Miroku was on the side of the pool, a large lump on his head from a furious Sango.

"Sit!!!" Kagome cried, sinking lower into the pool, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Argh!" Inuyasha managed to shout before his head was under water and all that came out of his mouth were bubbles. 

Dashing out of the spring, Kagome grabbed her towel and wrapped it tightly around her. "Did they always do this before?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango shrugged. "Usually Inuyasha wouldn't. Just Miroku."

"What was that for wench?!" Inuyasha shouted when he stood back up.

"For being a pervert!"

"I was not! I heard you scream and I thought you were in danger!" Inuyasha told her.

Kagome was about to shout something back but her mouth snapped shut. "Oh…I'm sorry."

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms.

Kagome blinked at him. " 'Feh?' That's it? No 'I forgive you' or 'It's alright?'"

"Feh…" Inuyasha muttered again, but then remembered that he was supposed to be trying to be nice. "Just don't let it happen again!"

Kagome leaned towards Sango and whispered, "Is that the best I'm going to get out of him?"

Sango nodded. "Probably. Let's go back to the camp and cook dinner. Will you help me?"

"Sure," Kagome agreed, following Sango back to the camp, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku behind.

"Trying to be nicer to Kagome-sama, eh Inuyasha?" Miroku asked when he was sure they couldn't hear.

"That obvious huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes it is. You're trying to hard. The way I see it, Kagome used to like you for just being you so I think you just need to be you, you know? As for being nicer to her, it's not a bad idea, but I think Kagome will like the little things like a 'please' here or a 'thank you' there, maybe even some apologies. Just small things like that," Miroku told him.

Inuyasha nodded. He had to admit that it was good advice. Why didn't Miroku ever listen to his own advice? "You know, if you took your own advice sometimes, Sango might not hit you so often."

"Who said I wasn't thinking about taking my own advice. Oh, another piece of advice for you friend," Miroku said. "You should probably…you know, get this situation with Kikyo sorted out. If anything, that's the thing that'd probably turn Kagome off. In case you don't remember, before she lost her memory, she wasn't too thrilled about the whole Kikyo situation and I don't think that has changed. So which one would you choose, if you had to I mean?"

Inuyasha was silent for long moments. So which one would he choose? He knew he'd have to answer this question sooner or later, why not now? Kikyo had been his first love, true, but he had been a naïve little kid. Their trust in each other had been broken by Naraku so easily, so had they ever fully trusted each other? And Kagome, she made him feel things that Kikyo never could. Kagome could make his heart skip beats by just looking at him. And Kikyo had wanted him to become human using the Shikon no Tama but Kagome wanted him to stay just the way he was. He had never thought anyone would ever want him to stay a hanyou. 

Nodding once decisively, he marched through the trees and soon came back to the camp where Sango was leaning down and trying to pull the pot out of Kagome's bag while Kagome was peeling potatoes. 

"Kagome, I don't love Kikyo," Inuyasha announced, a bit proud of himself for finally saying it.

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤**

**A/N-That is *SO* not a cliffhanger. It's really not. I could be so much more evil about cliffhangers. I'm very good at writing them so I'm going easy on you this chapter ^_^ **


	6. VI: Don't Worry, Everything Will Be Okay

A/N-egno sdgonw sdgonasdegb edgbrwi degin. ßIf you didn't understand that, your translator needs to be fixed. Heh heh, that last chapter got you all excited eh? You're all gonna be mad at me now ^_^ Just read and see. Oh, and Himemaster pointed out something that is totally right. I really messed up. In the chapter, 'Ramen Anyone?' Inuyasha's sleeve can't catch on fire since it's that fire rat stuff. I totally forgot about that. My apologies about the mistake. I can't really fix it though without getting rid of the chapter entirely. 

Disclaimer-I do not own the Inuyasha characters. If I did, Kikyo would die a thousand agonizingly painful deaths and then burn in the underworld for eternity, like she's supposed to.  

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤**

**Do You Remember Me?**

**Chapter VI**

Pausing in her potato peeling, she glanced up at him questioningly. "Who's Kikyo?"

Inuyasha sweatdropped and flushed. "Uhh…"

"Oh! The priestess that pinned you to the tree, right? You loved her? Wow, that's so romantic," Kagome said, sighing dreamily. 

Sango bolted up in surprise and knocked Inuyasha on the head with the pot in her hands. "Really, Inuyasha? You don't? Are you sure?"

Inuyasha fell over onto his side, his eyes looking slightly swirly. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha!" Sango cried, digging through Kagome's bag and pulling out the First Aid kit. Then she handed it to Kagome. 

"What do I do with this?" Kagome asked, taking the kit.

"You know, treat his injuries," Sango told her.

"But I don't know how."

"Well usually, you'd just spray this stuff on him," Sango said, pulling out a can.

"Alright," Kagome said, pulling off the top of the can and spraying Inuyasha's head. "There," she exclaimed, proud of her work. Then she felt his hair to find that it was sticky. "Is it supposed to be sticky like this Sango?" Kagome asked, taking a lock of his hair into her hands. The hair was getting hard. "Sango! Something's wrong! The hair is getting hard!"

"Oh…Maybe it was this stuff…" Sango murmured, holding up a can of antiseptic. "I think that's the stuff you used to put in your hair, Kagome…"

*         *         *

" 'Home?' What for?" Inuyasha demanded the next morning after Kagome suggested that she visit her home.

"Well, you know. I figured that if I went home, it might make me remember everything. We've tried everything else," Kagome told him. "And it would only be for a little while. I probably wouldn't even need a whole day."

"I think it's a very good idea, actually," Miroku put in, and Inuyasha glared at him. "It might somehow trigger her memory."

Inuyasha was about to say no when he remembered he was supposed to be trying to be nicer and then nodded. 

"But…would one of you…you know, come with me?" Kagome asked shyly. "I don't think I could handle going home and not remembering anything by myself."

"Inuyasha's the only person besides you who can go to your time through the well," Sango told her.

They all looked over at Inuyasha hopefully. "Fine, I'll come with you."

Kagome grinned and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

Inuyasha flushed bright scarlet and patted her back awkwardly.

"This is the time when you say 'you're welcome,' Inuyasha," Miroku hinted subtly.

Inuyasha mumbled something and Miroku guessed that it was a 'you're welcome' though he couldn't be too sure.  

Soon, Kagome was on Inuyasha's back and he was running through the forest, heading for the Bone Eater's well. Kagome lowered her head and rested it on his back so that she wasn't being hit in the face with the branches anymore. Inuyasha set her down and she saw that they were in front of the well.

Walking to the well, she looked down into it. Then she sat on the rim of the dry well, swinging her legs around so they were dangling down into the well. Inuyasha jumped up onto the rim and, after Inuyasha jumped in, Kagome followed. Purple light surrounded her and she felt a brief sensation of floating before she felt solid ground beneath her feet.

She looked around her to see the walls of the well. Then she noticed that Inuyasha was gone. Had he already climbed out of the well? Figuring that he had, Kagome climbed up the side of the well, pulling herself up over the rim. Looking up and expecting to see a house or something, she gasped as she saw that she was in a clearing. It looked so much like the one she had just come from. Kagome took a closer look around and realized it was the clearing she had just been in. Why hadn't the well taken her to her home? And where was Inuyasha? Kagome caught a flash of purple light out of the corner of her eye and looked down to see Inuyasha at the bottom of the well. 

"Did you chicken out or something?" he demanded irritably.

"No, I just saw purple light and then you were gone. The well didn't take me home. Why?" Kagome asked.

"The well has to take you home," Inuyasha insisted stubbornly, jumping up out of the well. They tried to jump into the well once more, and again, only Inuyasha left.

"I don't get it…" Inuyasha muttered. The well always took her home. There never was a time when it couldn't except when she didn't have a jewel shard but she had jewel shards now.

"Well, if I…can't get through to my home, could you please go tell my family what happened so they don't worry about me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha glanced up at her and nodded, jumping back down into the well.

After he had gone, Kagome sat down in the cool grass, her back pressed against the side of the well and hugging her knees to her chest. It was gone. Their last chance to help her memory return was gone. _'I might never remember anything…'_ Kagome thought to herself sadly. But she wanted to remember. Her friends seemed so sad that she couldn't remember them and she didn't want to make them sad. It seemed as though before Kagome had lost her memory, they had been such good friends but that was different now because Kagome sometimes couldn't even remember their names. _'And I might never even remember me,'_ Kagome thought sadly. She might never again remember who she was. _'What would that be like? Not remembering who I am?' _Kagome wondered. What would it be like to live the rest of her life not knowing what had happened or who she had been or who she had known for the first part of her life? And what if the well never worked for her again? She'd die never remembering her family.

She felt tears well in her eyes and she clenched her fists. She was determined to stay strong. She would get her memory back, somehow, she would. _'Never lose faith,' _Kagome told herself. But even as she told herself all of this, tears rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and took a long, shuddering breath. She opened her eyes when she felt someone wipe away her tears and found herself gazing into a pair of amber colored eyes.

"Did you tell them?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded. Then he reached into a fold of his haori and pulled out a small rabbit stuffed animal. 

"Your little brother wanted me to give you this," Inuyasha said, handing it to her.   

 Kagome sighed, taking the small rabbit. "My own brother…I don't even remember my own brother's name…" Kagome murmured, tears welling in her eyes again. "Don't remember how old he is…Don't remember what he looks like…And now I can't see them either. What if…what if my memory never comes back and I can never get through the well again? I'll never remember my family. I'll never see them again…I won't know what they look like…And I'm just getting in your guys' way. I don't remember you guys and it hurts you, I know it does."

"Your memory will come back," Inuyasha assured her awkwardly. He wasn't the best person to be having this kind of conversation with, considering he had never had to comfort anyone before and wasn't exactly sure of how to go about it.

"You don't know that!" Kagome insisted forcefully. "You don't know that! It could never come back! Seeing my family again was my last hope. That was my last idea to get my memory back. I figured that would help my memory return but I can't even try it because of the damn well! That's it! It's not coming back. I'll never remember you, I'll never remember the others, I'll never remember what happened before I woke up in the well, I'll never remember my family, and I'll never remember me…" Kagome cried, the words becoming harder and harder to say as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You still have time stupid. Just because you can't see your family doesn't mean it still won't come back eventually. Feh, women…" Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms. "Don't think, just cry, what a motto…feh!"

Kagome looked up at him in disbelief. What was his problem anyway?! Then she grinned, noticing him shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. "You're not very good at this, huh?"

"Feh…" Inuyasha muttered, shifting his gaze uncomfortably.

"Here, I'll teach you. Come here," Kagome requested and Inuyasha hesitated a moment before obeying. "Now, first you gotta put your arms around me," Kagome said and when he did nothing and just sat there, avoiding her eyes as he blushed, she moved his arms around her. "Now you say, 'don't worry, everything will be okay.'"

"Feh…I'm not saying anything," Inuyasha muttered, still blushing furiously.

Kagome patted his shoulder. "That's okay, I know you're thinking it."

They sat like that for a few moments before Inuyasha glanced down at her to see that she was asleep.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered quietly.

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤**

A/N-Heh heh…Poor Inuyasha…The Fates are against him. He finally works up some nerve to tell her and he gets hit on the head with a pot and intoxicated with hair spray…Well, you didn't think Kagome and Inuyasha were gonna get together that easily did you? Anywho review! Wow, that rhymes…


	7. VII: Hit Her Again!

            A/N-Kikyo is evil and should DIE! With that said, I'll go on to apologize for making you wait for this chapter. Believe me, if the world were my way, there would be no orchestra festivals, no orchestra chair tests, no orchestra concerts, no math, parents would only be allowed to have one child so that that one child would not have sisters (or brothers I suppose) and there would be no tests, no quizzes, no exams, no papers, no research essays, and no speeches because there would be no schools. All in favor of me being the dictator of the United States, say 'Aye!'

Disclaimer-I do not own the Inuyasha characters because if I did, I would kill Kikyo off twice and then I would bring her back to life so that I could kill her again. 

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

Do You Remember Me?

Chapter VII

"The well didn't work?" Miroku repeated, blinking in confusion.

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Inuyasha asked sharply, seeing that the conversation was making Kagome stare sadly at the ground.

"Why? It's always worked before," Sango said. Then she noticed Kagome and quickly added, "Well, never mind that. The best thing now is to keep going I guess."

"Thank you, Sango," Kagome said quietly and Inuyasha sweatdropped.

_'What about me?' _he asked himself. _'I helped too!'_

 "Well, where to now then?" Miroku asked. 

"Yeah, it's not like we know where to go now," Shippo piped up, feeling left out of the conversation.

"I suppose we'll just have to wander until we find out something about a jewel shard nearby or something," Sango said. "We don't have anything else we can do."

"Let's go then," Miroku announced, standing up and walking down the dirt road. Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo hurried to catch up with him.

"I've been thinking…" Miroku murmured to Sango, glancing up at Inuyasha walking up ahead and then turning to see Kagome a ways behind them, Shippo bouncing along at her side, chattering a mile a minute.

Sango glared at him. "I don't want to know what kind of thoughts have been in your head."

Miroku chuckled. "Nothing like that Sango! Do you truly think so low of me? I'm hurt. I was just thinking that, you know…Kagome hit her head on something to lose her memory, right?"

"Riiiight," Sango admitted reluctantly, glancing at him suspiciously as she waited for him to continue.

"Well, if she hit her head to lose it, shouldn't she hit her head to regain her memory?" Miroku asked, obviously proud of the conclusion he had come to.

"That's right!" Sango agreed, grinning. Then her smile dropped. "We can't hit her though!"

"Why not? It's all for the better! The result should justify the means," Miroku reasoned.

"But…we just can't hit her! We'd have to hit her really hard with something!" Sango pointed out with uncertainty. "What would we hit her with?"

Miroku glanced around him and then grinned triumphantly when his gaze landed on Sango's boomerang hanging over her shoulder.

"No, no, you hit her with it then! I'm not going to!" Sango protested, shoving the boomerang into his hands.

Miroku wasn't prepared for the weight of the boomerang and it slipped out of his grip and landed on his foot. "Ow! No, you hit her with it! You can handle it better!" he said, shoving the boomerang towards her.

"But…but…" Sango objected.

"Come on Sango! Don't you want things to be the way they used to be? Kagome needs her memory back! You can see what this is doing to her! You'll be doing her a favor by hitting her and getting her memory back. She'll understand if you explain it. Just explain it after you hit her. We can't have her prepared for the blow.

Sango shifted indecisively and finally sighed in resignation. "All right, I'll do it then. Just as long as you're sure it'll get her memory back. It will, won't it?"

"It has to," Miroku assured her, though truthfully, he didn't know. It was all theoretically speaking. "I'll even come with you."

Sango sighed, slowing down to let Kagome catch up with her.

"Hi Kagome-chan," Sango greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, hi," Kagome answered, trying to smile.

"So, Kagome-sama, how are you feeling today?" Miroku asked, trying to distract her.

"I'm okay I guess," Kagome answered and Miroku gestured for Sango to do it now.

Sango sighed inwardly and took the boomerang from her shoulder, making sure her movements wouldn't catch Kagome's attention. Suddenly, Shippo dashed in front of Kagome but tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face.

"Aww…" Kagome cooed, leaning down to pick up Shippo to see if he was okay. At that same moment, Sango lifted up her boomerang and tried to bring it down on Kagome's head only to find that Kagome's head was no longer there. The end of the boomerang came crashing down on Miroku's head and he fell over onto the road, a large lump on his head and his eyes slightly swirly.

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing? Quit messing around!" Inuyasha called when he happened to look over his shoulder to see Miroku on the ground and Kagome petting Shippo.

"Gomen houshi-sama!" Sango apologized, kneeling down beside Miroku to help him up. Once he was standing up, Miroku gestured for her to try again. 

Inuyasha jumped into the air to land in front of Kagome, glancing around suspiciously. "What the hell are you guys doing back here? You're going to slow!"

Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha land before her and tripped over a rock in her surprise, falling forward into his chest. At the same time, Sango lifted up her boomerang to try once more only to have the boomerang come crashing down upon Inuyasha, who was looking down at Kagome, a faint blush on his cheeks, instead of Kagome.

Inuyasha yelped in pain and grabbed his head, rubbing it. "What the hell was that for, Sango?!"

"Oh! Gomen Inuyasha! I was…I…" Sango tried to explain, looking to Miroku for a little help.

"She thought she saw a bug on your head," Miroku supplied oh-so-helpfully and Sango glared at him, silently asking, _'What kind of excuse is that?!'_

Miroku grinned. "Right Sango?"

"Uh…yeah I-" Sango began to answer but flushed bright crimson in anger and embarrassment when she felt a hand somewhere it shouldn't have been. Growling slightly, she brought her boomerang crashing down on Miroku's head, knocking him down on the dirt road again. Then she stomped away down the road, Inuyasha following her, muttering about insane traveling companions.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, looking down at him in concern. Then she suddenly asked, "You have a hole thing in your right hand, right?"

Miroku nodded, standing up and brushing himself off. "That is correct Kagome-sama. It's a kazaana."

"So that explains it…" Kagome murmured, nodding.

"Explains what?"

"Why you always act the way you do," Kagome answered.

"I act the way I do because it is hereditary," Miroku told her.

Kagome shook her head. "That's what you tell yourself and that's what you want to think I believe. This hole will eventually consume you right?" At Miroku's slow nod, she continued. "Then you act like you don't want any commitment because you don't want to leave some woman heartbroken when you get consumed by your hole thing. You think that by fooling around, no woman shall miss you when you're gone because you seem to not be looking for a strong relationship. But what kind of life will you have without love and happiness? Some people," Kagome said, turning her gaze directly to Sango, "seem to really care about what happens to you but you're pushing them away with your ***cough*** somewhat lecherous acts. If we're going to defeat this demon person whatever-his-name-is, you should rest assured that you can live the rest of your life not afraid to let someone else into your life, you know?"

Miroku blinked at her and cleared his throat nervously. "You must be mistaken Kagome-sama. It's quite hereditary."

"But so is that hole in your hand. If you had it and your father and your grandfather had it, how do you know that they didn't do lecherous things because of that as well?" Kagome asked. 

Miroku was silent a moment and then looked at Kagome thoughtfully. "You know, Kagome-sama, you shouldn't be afraid to think of yourself sometimes. Ever since I first began traveling with you and Inuyasha, (which seems like so long ago, doesn't it?) you've always worried about how he feels or how we feel or how we're doing or what he's thinking or what he's feeling or what we're feeling. Sometimes, you might just want to take a moment and think about how you feel. You shouldn't fear thinking about your own feelings because if you do, they'll only remain hidden deep inside you until sometime, something is going to make them come crashing down upon you, taking you by surprise. You should know that they've been there all along." With that said, Miroku left her to think about it and caught up with Sango, silently vowing to try to stop the little lecherous acts because when he thought about it, Kagome was probably right. But try was the key word there.

Kagome blinked, watching him walk away. There was nothing wrong with being concerned about others and she thought about herself all the time! She knew what she was feeling. She was feeling…Kagome frowned. She was feeling sad and alone and out of place. She felt overwhelmed about all the things she had to try to remember or try to learn all over again. Glancing up, she caught sight of Inuyasha's back and she wondered what he had meant when he had told her that he didn't love Kikyo anymore. Well, she knew what he meant; that part was pretty self-explanatory but why had he told her? Was she supposed to care more? Kagome guessed that there must have been something going on that they were keeping from her and it had something to do with her, Inuyasha, and whoever this Kikyo person was. And she still couldn't shake the feeling that there had been something more between her and Inuyasha. She didn't know why she couldn't seem to get rid of it. He had said that they had got along 'alright' before she lost her memory and he would know, right?

_'Oh yeah!'_ Kagome recalled. _'Kikyo was that priestess lady. Didn't Kaede say something about me being her reincarnation?'_

Kagome's thoughts were immediately interrupted when she caught sight of a huge whirlwind coming up the dirt road towards them. Kagome saw Inuyasha's back tense up as he reached for the hilt of his sword and Sango got into a fighting stance while Miroku and Shippo just sighed irritation. 

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

**A/N-Heh, you all know what, or rather who, that whirlwind is. ^_^ **


	8. VIII: Shippo to the Rescue!

A/N-Woo hoo! New chapter! Celebrate! Last chapter, I gave you all an interesting psychological look into Miroku's character and I liked the theory ^.^ I thought it explained why he was…well Miroku. I figured he had to have a reason for doing…what he does. Well, I suppose the trait could be hereditary but I didn't like that reason ^.^ Anyway, now he and Sango will probably be getting somewhere. Sorry for not updating sooner. I've had three research papers to do at once in two different classes and so I've been really busy.  

Disclaimer-

Creepy Lawyer: Do you own these characters?

YoukaiTaiji-ya: Hah! Like I'd tell you…

Creepy Lawyer: Once more: do you own these characters?

YoukaiTaiji-ya: Maybe, maybe not…

Creepy Lawyer: Once more: do you own these characters?

YoukaiTaiji-ya: You said 'once more' twice now.

Creepy Lawyer: ***Turns to Creepy Lawyer #2*** I'm not getting anything out of her.

YoukaiTaiji-ya: ***Makes faces at the back of Creepy Lawyer's head*** 

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

**Do You Remember Me?**

**Chapter VIII**

Kagome looked around at them all in confusion. What was going on? Why were they getting all worked up over a whirlwind? Sure, it looked dangerous but they could easily avoid it right? It wasn't that big. 

Kagome watched the whirlwind go right by Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to stop right in front of her. Then the dust cleared to reveal a young man standing before her, grinning wolfishly. He had fangs just like Inuyasha and was wearing wolf furs. His hair was long and dark colored, pulled back into a ponytail and his eyes were a blue.

"Uhh…hi…?" Kagome greeted uncertainly, wondering why this man was grinning at her like that.

"I was wandering around and I caught your scent so I decided to pay you a visit," he told her.

"Uhm…what's your name again?" Kagome asked politely.

The man's smile dropped in shock and he turned to glare at Inuyasha, who had come up behind the man, watching his every move.

"You fucking did something to my woman you insolent puppy!" the man shouted.

"Your…woman?" Kagome asked, glancing around behind her.

"Yes, you're _my_ woman!" the man declared.

"Inuyasha, Kouga, maybe we should stop to talk about this," Miroku said reasonably, stepping between the two to cut off the death glares they were sending each other. This conversation wasn't exactly the best thing to hit Kagome with yet.

"Feh, outta the way monk!" Inuyasha shouted, pushing Miroku aside and pulling out his sword.

"I'm…your woman?" Kagome asked. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I knew it! You did something to her dog turd!!" Kouga shouted accusingly. Then he turned towards Kagome. "You are my woman and he didn't tell you because he wants to take you from me but you should obviously choose the _real_ man here, and that's me!"

Inuyasha growled slightly before leaping forward to slash at Kouga with the Tetsusaiga. "You're dead, bastard!"

Kagome scratched her head, completely confused. Who was telling the truth? Kouga or Inuyasha? She couldn't really be someone's woman though, right? Surely she was too young. Kagome sighed. What she really needed right about now was her memory. That would sure help a lot. And Miroku and Sango would've told her if she was anyone's "woman," right? Of course they would have.

Inuyasha swung the sword down on Kouga's head but Kouga leapt out of the way and Inuyasha's sword hit the ground. Pivoting, Inuyasha swung at Kouga's legs but he leapt up into the air again so that Inuyasha was slashing at nothing.

"Kagome-sama, I think now's a good time to use the 's' word so the fight'll stop," Miroku suggested to her and Kagome nodded. It sounded like a good idea…at the time anyway.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted as loud as she could and Inuyasha was hurtled to the ground face-first. Then he muttered curses into the ground while Kagome told Kouga that he had better leave.

"I will be back for you soon Kagome! I love you and I'm not going to leave you to that impudent pup," Kouga called before running off into the forest.

Soon, Inuyasha was on his feet again and glaring at Kagome. "You let him get away again damn it!" he fumed angrily.

"So what if I did? I wasn't sure what was going on!" Kagome explained patiently. She knew Inuyasha was angry and she was smart enough to not want to get him angrier. "I didn't even know who he was. I didn't think I should let you injure him or kill him until I figured out who he was."

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms. "Women!"

" 'Women?!'" Kagome repeated incredulously. "What about men? And what has this Kikyo person got to do with me anyway?! Why won't anyone tell me?"

Inuyasha hesitated a moment and then glared at her. "She's got nothing to do with you!"

"Then why did you tell _me_ that you didn't love her anymore, huh? Why me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha flushed bright scarlet but then he glared again. "I take it back because I didn't mean it! What do you care anyway? You don't remember shit so why do you give a damn?"

That was a painful blow for Kagome and she looked down at the ground. Inuyasha could smell the salt from the tears welling in her eyes. _'Shit…'_ he thought. 

"Listen, Kagome…" he began to say as gently as he could. (A/N-Inuyasha? Gentle? Strange…)

"No! You listen!" she shouted, looking up at him and glaring fiercely though there were still tears in her eyes. "I'm not the only one here messed up alright? I didn't choose to lose my memory and you got a lot of nerve saying that I don't care just because I don't remember! I'm trying! I'm really trying here! And I know you're thinking that Kagome's all messed up right now but you got some messed up lives too! You love some dead priestess who's dirt now or something and you've the maturity of a child and you're half demon and…and…" Kagome listed and then let out a choked sob before turning off the dirt path and dashing into the forest.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stood in stunned silence while Shippo started wailing. And then Inuyasha cast his eyes down to the ground feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him. She had said he was half demon as if it were a bad thing.

_'Stupid!'_ Inuyasha scowled to the ground. _'Of course it's a bad thing! You already knew that! But…but…she had always been the one to not care that he was a hanyou…And now…'_

"Inuyasha! You idiot! Look what you did to her! Why do you always have to be so mean?" he cried, pounding his little fists furiously against Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha reached up and plucked the kitsune off his shoulder, tossing his listlessly into the bushes on the side of the road, his eyes still cast down. He didn't want anyone to see how much pain Kagome's comments had caused him. Then he walked into the forest on the opposite side of the road Kagome had gone.

Miroku sighed. "This can't be good…"

Sango nodded her agreement. "So, which on will you take? Kagome or Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I think I'll take Inuyasha. This should be a male talk I think," Miroku said and Sango nodded, walking into the forest, following the trail of trampled undergrowth Kagome had left in her wake.

Then Miroku went off in search of Inuyasha. As usual, Inuyasha was sulking up in a tree but now, his sulk wasn't a stubborn one: his ears drooped and he was hunched over to hang his head over his hands, which were sitting in his lap.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked up and then glared. "Go away."

Miroku sighed, leaning against the trunk of the tree, clearly showing that he wasn't leaving anytime soon. "Inuyasha, you know she was just angry. She didn't mean any of it."

"She sure as hell sounded like she meant it!" Inuyasha snapped.

"You did provoke her. She didn't understand what was happening. You need to have patience with her Inuyasha. Losing a memory is not an easy thing to handle and she's been dealing with it very well. You haven't been of much help so far you know. You could try to be a little more helpful," Miroku suggested.

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed, straightening into his stubborn position once more. "I'm not going to help that bitch!"

Miroku sighed. "Alright, whatever works for you Inuyasha but while we sit here arguing, Kagome is a young maiden running around a forest full of demons and thieves alone…all by herself…probably lost right now…just wandering unaccompanied…"

Inuyasha was about to scoff again when the weight of Miroku's words sank in and knocked the retort out of his mind. He fell forward slightly and then composed himself again. "Feh…don't give a damn…"

He finally caught her gentle scent of lilacs and vanilla and breathed a sigh of relief when the scent wasn't tainted with blood or the smell of another man. He followed her scent until he came to a small clearing, a small stream flowing through the center. Kagome sat on a rock beside the stream, her knees pulled up to her chest as she rested her chin upon her knees, her arms hugging her legs to her body.

Inuyasha sighed inwardly as he tentatively walked over to Kagome and sat down on the rock beside her. While searching for the words to tell her, Inuyasha silently asked himself if he had ever apologized to anyone in his life. Inuyasha really doubted it but when he thought about it really hard, he figured he had apologized perhaps twice but both were to his mother when he had done something wrong as a small child.

"Listen, Kagome I'm…I'm…s-" Inuyasha began but he could only hiss out the 's' sound. "I ap-Please for-"

Kagome smiled slightly. "You've never done this either have you? I'll just have to teach you again. You say 'I'm sorry.'"

"I'msorry…" Inuyasha mumbled incoherently, looking away.

"What?"

"I'm…damn it, I'm sorry!" Inuyasha finally said, getting frustrated.

Kagome smiled sadly. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to say those things and I'd take them back if I could. I'm sorry, I'm trying really hard, I really am," she said, her eyes widening in surprise when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Then she relaxed, rubbing her face against his shoulder and clutching gently at the sleeves of his haori. 

"I know you're trying," Inuyasha told her. "I'm…sorry I'm not much help."

"Your helping in your own way," she murmured into his chest.

"Yeah, but my own way isn't much help," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome grinned.

"And…Kagome…?" Inuyasha began nervously. "You know when I said…that thing…about Kikyo…? Well you see…" _'Tell her! Tell her!'_

Kagome glanced up expectantly, hoping he would explain to her what exactly it had to do with her.

"You see…before you lost your memory…we-_I_…"

"Yes?" Kagome prompted when he just trailed off.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and opened his mouth, ready to spill all his deepest feelings to Kagome when…

"Kagome-e-e-e-e-e-e!" a voice squealed as a small orange ball bounded into the clearing and Inuyasha scooted away slightly, dropping his arms and a light blush crept onto his cheeks.

"I'll save you!" Shippo cried, glancing around the clearing to find nothing to save Kagome from. "Hey, didn't Miroku say you were in danger?"

Inuyasha's left eye twitched in irritation as he cracked his knuckles menacingly. "You little brat! I'll have you know I was trying to tell her something that was damn important!" Inuyasha shouted, grabbing the small fox demon by the tail and smashing him against the ground.

Miroku and Sango entered the clearing and sweatdropped when they saw Inuyasha quite literally pounding Shippo into the ground.

"It-was-im-por-tant-damn-it!" Inuyasha shouted, shoving Shippo into the ground between each syllable to emphasize his point. "You-lit-tle-brat-mind-your-own-damn-bu-si-ness!"

"SIT!" Kagome shouted, finding no other way to stop the hanyou from beating on Shippo.

Shippo giggled and bounced around the Inuyasha-shaped crater chanting "Inuyasha's eating dirt, Inuyasha's eating dirt!" while Inuyasha muttered colorful curses into the ground.

When Inuyasha had gotten to his feet again, Kagome asked what he was going to say.

"Uhhh…" Inuyasha stuttered, flushing deep scarlet as he glanced at Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, who were all looking at him intently, apparently just as interested as Kagome was in what he was trying to tell her. "It was nothing…" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome blinked. "Alright…" _'That was strange…'_

Shippo continued to giggle and point at Inuyasha. Seeing that Inuyasha's eye was twitching again, Shippo squeaked and hid behind Kagome.  
  


**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

**A/N-Kukukuku! I'm evil! *Hiss hiss* Poor Inuyasha. He tries to spill his feelings and bam! Either he's hit on the head with a pot or Shippo bounds in to save the day. ^_^ 'Poor Inuyasha?' More like poor Shippo! He gets pounded by Inuyasha too much. It's funny though ^.^ No time for review responses…Must get back to work…Will do next time…**


	9. IX: Miroku's Sick I Swear!

A/N-Gomen nasai! I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! Wai! I is so bad! First it was school and then when school was out, me and my family went on camping trips and visited people and went places and did stuff. Then, after that I started driver's ed (SO BORING!) and I sit there in class for three days a week for two hours listening to, "U-turns are illegal on the free way." And aside from that, I've been reading these scanlations of this one manga nonstop whenever I had the free time. Wai! I just love that manga so much! *.* Anywho, here is the next chapter. Hope none of you are too upset. I just had other stuff to do, not to mention this horrible writer's block. This chapter is basically Sango/Miroku humor and some fluff.

Disclaimer-I don't own them, nothing. 

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

**Do You Remember Me?**

**Chapter IX**

The Inuyasha-gumi walked in an awkward sort of silence. Inuyasha was in a sour mood because of his two attempts at being nice to Kagome and finally telling her being foiled by either a pot connecting with his face or a "stupid little fox thing" bounding into the scene to save the day.

Kagome and Shippo were both confused, Kagome bewildered by Inuyasha's strange behavior and the wolf demon, and Shippo confused by what he had done wrong earlier that day. He had just wanted to save Kagome from evil demons! It was the least he could do for her after all she had done for him.

"So…where are we headed now?" Miroku asked, trying to find a way to break the silence.

Inuyasha gave off a little grunt sort of sound so Miroku turned towards Sango and Kagome for an answer.

Kagome smiled apologetically. "I have no idea since I don't really know this place too well."

"Well, I guess we could keep following this path until Kagome senses a jewel shard or until we hear rumors about demons or trouble somewhere," Sango suggested.

Miroku nodded. "Agreed. Onward then."

Kagome and Shippo again dropped a little behind the rest of the group leaving Sango and Miroku between Inuyasha walking ahead and Kagome and Shippo behind.

Miroku sighed. "I hope Kagome-sama gets her memory back soon."

Sango nodded. "It just isn't the same. It doesn't feel like it used to."

"Right now all she needs are friends though, and we can certainly be just that," Miroku stated.

Sango nodded again and then they fell into a comfortable sort of silence. Sango kept stealing glances up at the monk occasionally. Needless to say, she was on her guard against wandering hands, but the hands never wandered, leaving her utterly and completely confused. Usually, in any sort of silence, the hands would find the free time to wander.

"Uhh…Houshi-sama? Is everything alright?" Sango asked finally.

"Of course, Sango. Thank you for your concern though. It makes me happy to know you're concerned," Miroku answered.

Sango blinked. Now she was just beyond confused. "Err…Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, feeling his forehead for a fever. Sango grinned inwardly. This position would surely call to the wandering hand. Not that she liked him groping her ass but this Miroku was just making her feel strange and she was afraid of that strange feeling. Anytime that he was being anything close to decent made her feel strange. 

But no wandering hand came. Miroku just grabbed her hand and pulled it off his forehead, dropping it at her side. "I'm fine, truly."

Sango's eyes widened. "Kagome!! Inuyasha!! Something's wrong with the houshi-sama!!" Sango called.

Kagome came hurrying forward, Shippo bouncing along on her shoulder, and Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder lazily.

"What'd you do this time monk?" Inuyasha asked grumpily.

"I-I have no idea!" Miroku answered honestly, holding up his hand innocently.

"Sango-san? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"He-he…" Sango said, pointing towards Miroku. "He didn't grope my butt!"

Miroku sweatdropped as Inuyasha face faulted and Kagome and Shippo blinked in confusion.

"D-d-do you want him to…?" Kagome asked, extremely confused.

"Well…no but something's wrong! He didn't!" Sango insisted. "I think he's sick or something. Don't you have those first aid kit things with you Kagome-chan?"

Miroku sighed and turned to Inuyasha. "I just can't win, can I? I mean, I thought I understood women but Sango's a mystery. I touch her butt and she pounds me but when I don't, she thinks I'm sick and gets worried."

Inuyasha smirked.

"No but something is wrong!" Sango told Kagome. 

"Maybe he's just trying to show you that he cares about your feelings," Kagome suggested.

"He's never cared like that before," Sango said thoughtfully.

Kagome patted Sango's shoulder. "I'm sure he has," she told her, remembering her conversation with Miroku. "He just didn't know how to show it maybe."

"I'll never understand women," Miroku said.

"Keh, idiot," Inuyasha scoffed. "What's not to understand?"

"Oh, so you understand. Tell me, what'd I do wrong then?" Miroku asked.

"Meh, how should I know? You always find ways to mess up though."

Miroku shook his head, smiling. "And this coming from you?"

Inuyasha glared furiously. "And just what's wrong with it coming from me eh?"

"Maybe I should just turn to men. I certainly understand them. I am one after all," Miroku mused.

Inuyasha scowled. "That's disgusting."

"Well what do you think Inuyasha?" Miroku asked suddenly. Then he changed his mind. "Well I shouldn't be asking you for advice in matters of love since you have enough problems with your love life."

Inuyasha smacked Miroku on the head, an angry twitch above his eye. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well you know," Miroku said, rubbing his head, "that whole situation with Ka-"

Inuyasha smacked Miroku on the head again. "I know what that's supposed to mean you moron!"

"Why'd you ask then?!" Miroku shouted, rubbing his head as Inuyasha stalked off, continuing down the road. "At least I thought I understood men. Great…I'll never understand men either," Miroku muttered.

"Sango, I think you're worried about nothing," Kagome assured the concerned youkai exterminator. "I mean, I don't know Miroku very well yet, but from what I've seen, I think it's nothing to be so worried about."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"No," Kagome answered simply. "It's just a guess. I can't possibly know for sure." Then Kagome and Shippo hurried to catch up to Inuyasha.

Turning towards Miroku, Sango asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Miroku smiled. "Positive."

Sango nodded and then began walking again to try to catch up to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. "Let's go then." Soon she felt a hand slip into hers and she glanced up at Miroku questioningly. When he smiled down at her, she blushed and returned her attention to the road before her. But she didn't pull her hand away.

Glancing back and smiling, Kagome nudged Inuyasha with an elbow and he cast a quick glance over his shoulder. 

"Keh…idiocy…" 

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

**A/N-wOOt! I updated! Check it out! And there was some cute Sango and Miroku stuff. *dreamy sigh* Anywho, hope all you patient readers enjoyed it. I liked writing it. And I'm hoping I'll update much sooner than last time. ^.^ You guys all know what to do. Hit the review button and leave a review for me!**


	10. X: Not The Time!

A/N-wOOt! New chappie! Wow, thanks for so many reviews guys! The feedback I got for the last chapter was amazing O.O I was so happy! Wai, I danced! Oh and I have such good news! Driver's ed is almost over! I have three more days of class next week and that's it! Class was cancelled tomorrow since we're ahead by one lesson. I just have two more drives after next Wednesday and that's it! wOOt! Oh, but unfortunately, I've found I don't fancy driving too much.

Disclaimer-I own it all. Every single bit. That's right, it all belongs to me. ***Creepy lawyer people show up in dark suits and glasses and YoukaiTaiji-ya runs***

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

**Do You Remember Me?**

**Chapter X**

"Hey uhm, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tentatively after they had been walking in silence for quite a while, with Sango and Miroku still following behind.

Inuyasha made a grunting noise and Kagome took that as a  "Go on."

"Well, what exactly is the whole…wolf guy situation? I still don't understand," Kagome asked sheepishly. She felt embarrassed about asking about it but she couldn't quite figure out why.

She saw his muscles stiffen. "Meh, ask someone else. It's not really anything for me to be concerned about, know th-" Then he stopped short and felt he could've smacked himself. '_What happened to the being nicer to her plan you moron?!' _His mind shouted at him._ 'Gods, you're pathetic. Be nicer already!'_

"Well…we met him once in a village that…had been attacked by his wolf pack. A-at that time, he realized you could sense jewel shards and he wanted more to attack the buzzard things that were an enemy of his pack. He already had three shards. So…he distracted…the group a-a-and kidnapped you, b-bringing you back to his cave. I-I don't know what happened there, you told me nothing, but somehow he got the idea that…that…"

"I was 'his woman?'" Kagome offered.

"Yeah, that. Since then, he sporadically shows up to cause trouble. He's trying to find Naraku since Naraku slaughter most of his pack." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome sidelong to find her expression pensive. "There? Happy? You know about the wimpy wolf and his stupid antics." _'You are such an idiot…That was supposed to be nice?'_

Kagome smiled. She rose on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, thank you."

Inuyasha flushed and looked away. "Feh, don't expect me to answer all your stupid questions all the time."

"Can I ask you one more?" Kagome requested hopefully.

"Feh. Can't promise an answer," Inuyasha answered, though his heart started beating faster and it was harder to swallow. What would she ask next?

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked, looking around for the little kitsune.

Inuyasha sweatdropped. "How the hell should I know?" Then Inuyasha noticed a rock by the side of the dirt road with a tail sticking out. Walking over, Inuyasha stepped on the tail and with an abrupt POP!, Shippo returned to his kitsune form and wailed.

"Inuyasha-a-a-a-a-a!" he cried. "That's my tail!"

"I know it's your tail you little brat," Inuyasha stated, not removing his foot.

"Kagome-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!" Shippo bawled. "Make him stop!"

"Inuyasha, get off his tail please," Kagome said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly and scoffed. "It's his fault for trying to eavesdrop on a private conversation."

"Why? What were you gonna say Inuyasha, huh? Something private or not say anything and just going ahead and kissing her huh?" Shippo taunted mischievously.

Inuyasha glared down at him, his cheeks bright red, and dug his foot farther into his tail.

"Wai!" Shippo wailed.

"Come on Inuyasha, he didn't mean it and he was probably eavesdropping because people never tell him anything," Kagome protested.

"Feh!"

Kagome grinned slyly and raised herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek again. Jumping in surprise as he flushed to the roots of his long white hair, he took his foot off Shippo's tail and he stepped back in astonishment.

Kneeling down to pick up the affronted fox demon, she smiled at Inuyasha. "Thank you."

Inuyasha grumbled. "Stupid wench…" He continued to grumble unintelligibly as he stomped forward to walk ahead of the group.

"Don't mind him, he's only ever been kissed by a dead person before," Shippo informed Kagome.

Kagome blinked. "Kissed…by a…corpse…?" Kagome asked in shock. "That's rather…err…odd…"

"Yeah, it's really weird. She's a walking dead person though. Some stupid lady resurrected her," Shippo explained, yawning.

"Oh Kikyo!" Kagome exclaimed, remembering the priestess and all she had to do with why Kagome was here in feudal Japan.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder suspiciously. "What are you two talking about back there!" he said, demanding more than requesting they tell him.

"Uhm…nothing," Kagome answered, a bit too quickly for him.

"I was just telling her how you've only been kissedbyamhph," Shippo began to explain but Kagome covered his mouth.

"He was just telling me about why I should…you know…watch out for Kikyo, you know?" she said, laughing nervously.

Inuyasha was just about to say something or ask another question when he suddenly sniffed the air. Kagome felt a strange feeling in her stomach as if something were coming.

"I…I think something's coming," Kagome said.

"Must be a jewel shard," Miroku remarked, coming up behind Kagome.

Inuyasha watched the lush green foliage to the left of the road, his eyes narrowed and his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. Just Inuyasha relaxed the grip on the sword, a large praying mantis demon rushed out of the undergrowth. As the demon charged towards them, Inuyasha leapt to the side and Miroku hurried out of its path. Kagome froze and just stood there.

It was one thing to meet demons that looked relatively human like Inuyasha's half brother or that wolf demon and they had turned out to be generally harmless in the end but this demon wouldn't hesitate to kill her, Kagome knew, and this came as a shock to her. Just as the sight of her blood being shed when Inuyasha's half brother had tried to slice her in half, the sight of this enormous, menacing demon rushing towards her brought her crashing down to the reality of her entire situation: this place was dangerous and she was in danger, perhaps even mortal danger. 

"Damn it, what do you think you're trying to do?!" Inuyasha demanded as he ran to her and, grabbing her around the waist, jumping out of the demon's way.

"But-but…he-it…was going to kill me," Kagome breathed. "My gods, what kind of a place is this?! What are you doing letting things like that on the loose?!" she demanded of Inuyasha, who looked confused.

"What do you think we're traveling around for?! We're trying to get rid of the biggest demonic threat in order to hopefully get rid of any other demon threats. Get it? See-" 

Suddenly Miroku dashed by chanting, "Not the time to explain right now, not the time, not the time, not the time!"

Inuyasha glanced up to pull Kagome to the ground with him as a claw swung above their heads. Picking her up, Inuyasha moved Kagome out of the battlefield of sorts and then ran back towards the praying mantis demon.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo shouted, bouncing up and down. "Bow and arrows! You have bow and arrows, remember?"

Kagome set her backpack down and groped at her back for the quiver of arrows. She pulled one out and strung it on the bow. Taking careful aim (or so she thought), she let the arrow loose and it made a slight whistling sound as it cut through the air. The arrow flew through Inuyasha's hair, narrowly missing his head.

"Where the hell are you trying to shoot those things?!" Inuyasha shouted, only to get knocked aside by the demon while his back was turned to it as he shouted to Kagome.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry!" Kagome said, smacking her forehead with the heel of her hand.

Inuyasha leapt to his feet and stabbed the mantis demon in the eye with his sword. "Hey um…Kagome…I have to…you know, tell you something and it's…really important see…Uhm…" Inuyasha began awkwardly, his face continually getting redder.

Miroku ran by once again chanting, "Still not the time, not the time, not the time, not the time!" He smacked Inuyasha on the head with his staff as he ran by and then Inuyasha was once again knocked to the ground from behind by the demon, who had quickly recovered from the brutal eye poking.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted, tossing her large boomerang straight at the demon's head. The boomerang sliced through the demon's neck, causing its head to fall off.

"Okay, now I can tell you Kago-" Inuyasha began but was cut off by the demon's large head falling right on top of him, knocking him to the ground for the third time, four if you counted pulling Kagome down with him to avoid the razor sharp claw, in the duration of the battle with the mantis demon: about five minutes.

"Uhm…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, walking over tentatively and poking at the demon's head with a foot. She screamed when the head moved, but as it turned out, it was only Inuyasha trying to wiggle his way out from under the head.

"Well…uhm…That could have gone better!" Miroku announced cheerfully as Inuyasha glared from where the lower half of his body was still caught under the demon's head, Kagome grinned sheepishly and hid her arrows behind her back, and Sango tried unsuccessfully to hide her Hiraikotsu behind her back. 

Miroku, Kagome, and Sango laughed nervously as they edged their way away from a furious-looking Inuyasha. Then they all took off running down the path as Inuyasha shouted after them.

"Get back here you morons! Help me get this damned head off me!! Miroku?! Sango?! Kagome?!"

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

A/N-Ah, crappy, crappy chapter. . Anywho, next chapter there'll be more angst about Kagome's lack of memory but not too much more. I want this story to be more humor than angst so there won't be too much but I figured I should put some in since Kagome should kinda be missing her memory and her parents and stuff so yeah. Hehe, only part I liked about this chapter was Miroku running by and chanting "Not the time, not the time, not the time…" Hehe, I could just imagine Miroku running around in circles and chanting. Well anywho, review! (Rhyming is so much fun!) Sayonara capybara! -That is now my phrase for good-bye. I'm going to go copyright it and everything. It will be Pam's saying.  \( ^.^ )/ Wow! 26 reviews for chapter 9! Geez, I need to dance again ***Does happy dance*** Oh, and you all can check out my newest Inuyasha fic if you're feeling particularly bored. It's called "I Just Wanted You to Notice Me."

Review Responses: 

Kawaii: Whoa, that's kinda like what I'd do!

Ookami Fluffer-sama: WAI! Not the chainsaw! Wai! ***Runs around in squares clutching her head***

Jess-ed-ness: Just between you and me but…*Whispers* Kouga shall be returning sometime in the future of this fic. I have plans. ^.^

Momentum: I updated sooner than last time I think ^.^ I are proud.

Ggrek123: No worries, I are continuing ^.^

Tiggr ^*~: You didn't like my fluff?! Haha, that's understandable because…because well…I CAN'T WRITE FLUFF! ***hangs head in shame*** I'm serious, I can't. I really can't at all. I'm practicing though! wOOt!

Rabid Bunny: Wah, thanks! ^.^ 

Chibi Chaos Mage: This chapter doesn't have much in the sense of fluffiness but I figured I would add some humorous action ^.^ There will be fluff though, I will try so hard to write fluff for all you guys!

Farren: Wow, I'm your only Inuyasha relief?! Geez, I don't think I can handle that responsibility.

The Unnamed Demon: Here are another chapter. I updated quicker than last time I think.

The Hidden One: Hehehehe…(Can't tell you why I'm giggling secretively, it's secret ^.~)

Melody: Yeah, it really isn't working because he's not really good at being nice but you'll see in future chapters and some previous ones too, that he's really making an effort ^.^

Tenshi no Yami: Kikyo will make a brief appearance but then she won't show up again until towards the end a bit.

CrazyGirl: Thanks!

Neko-Sama: Yay! I'm so glad people think it's so funny! I really like writing humor and I've always liked to have a story with a plot but with definite humor in it. I'm glad it's working for me ^.^

Envyandrave: Hah, that wasn't a flame. ^.^ It was helpful. Yeah, Sesshoumaru and Kouga did kind of randomly appear but Kouga only because his "woman" was near by and in the anime, he does rather show up randomly whenever Kagome's by. Sesshoumaru he kinda came for a reason, but let for no reason. I just figured he'd leave since Kagome was asking him about a very touchy subject: the fact that he hates humans but has this little human girl with him.

Omnitoad: Whoa! I can read minds! I knew what you were thinking when you left your review! Sweet!

Friend of Shippou: I think I updated sooner than last time. Not sure though since I absolutely have no sense of time whatsoever. I don't even know what day it is, not only the date but I mean the day of the week. I have no idea.

Kagome: I writed more! Dance with me! ***Does happy dance***

Kara: Thanks! Glad you like!

Mystic-Water: No no, Kouga…just between you and me and Jess-ed-ness, Kouga will make another appearance ^.^

Hanyou-Girl25: Really? I'm so glad since I'm horrible at writing sweet .

Morlana: I do believe he will…Didn't think about it but perhaps he will.

AnimeCat: Oh gods! I got an A?! Sweet!

Jamfase: Sure, I'd be more than happy to read the story you suggested! You just gotta send it to me. Oh, and I emailed you a list of the manga and anime I've read/watched. I hope you got it. I would put the list on my bio but it was long O.o

VicFan: Thanks! 


	11. XI: One Second, Starting NOW!

A/N - wOOt! Reviewers seem kinda dead lately O.o But I'll update anyway because it's fun ^.^ Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this bit. One of these chapters Kouga will come back and Kikyo won't show up till the end. Naraku will show up in another one of these chapters and then the story will pick up a bit. Sorry for not getting it up sooner. I haven't exactly been feeling like myself recently so I didn't really feel like doing much of anything. .

Disclaimer - I disclaim everything except the plot because that's mine.

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

**Do You Remember Me?**

**Chapter XI**

"Okay Shippo, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to sit here and not move even an inch and I'm not going to say anything at all."

"Or?"

"Or you'll make sure I don't get any more lollipops."

"And if you do this right?"

"Then you'll give me lots of lollipops!"

Miroku nodded, satisfied. He had spent the last ten minutes briefing the small kitsune about what not to do. It had taken so long because the fox demon had insisted on asking unnecessary questions like "Why?" or "What for?" or "How about…?"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were standing behind some bushes so that they could see clearly into a clearing. Inuyasha and Kagome were looking for firewood and they thought that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were back at camp.

_'This would be the perfect time for Inuyasha to tell Kagome-sama his feelings, especially since there'll be no interruptions from us,'_ Miroku thought happily, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Oi, houshi-sama, why are we spyi-" Sango began to whisper but he shushed her when he saw Inuyasha walk into the clearing, his arms full of firewood, followed by Kagome.

"Hey, Inuyasha, are you sure you don't need some help carrying that stuff?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, I'm stronger than you remember?" he scoffed, and then mumbled as an afterthought, "but thanks anyway…" Inuyasha glanced suspiciously around the clearing as if expecting to be interrupted…again. 

The first time he had tried to tell Kagome his feelings, he had gotten hit on the head with a pot, then Kouga came and he didn't have a chance, and then that stupid fox demon came bounding into the clearing trying to save Kagome, and then head was knocked around by a praying mantis demon's claws. This time he would make sure there were no interruptions.

Inuyasha dumped the firewood onto the ground, clearing his throat. "Kagome, I have something to tell you." Then he glanced around the clearing again, expecting a ball of fluff to be hurtling through the air or a pot to come flying towards him.

"Uhh, Inuyasha? Don't you have something to tell me?" Kagome prompted.

"Yeah, uhm…" Inuyasha began, glancing around the clearing again. Needless to say, he was feeling a bit paranoid. Gaining confidence when he could sense no interruptions, Inuyasha stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her into an embrace.

"Inu…y-yasha?"

Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled back just a little to look at her reaction. Kagome felt as if she were in a trance as his tender gaze held hers and she couldn't look away.

"Kagome…I…" Inuyasha began, slowly beginning to lean towards her.

Behind the bushes, Miroku leaned forward eagerly. _'Come on Inuyasha…don't you dare mess this up…It's perfect, don't mess it up…'_ He thought excitedly. Then a rock went flying over his head, heading straight for Inuyasha's head.

"Inu-" Kagome began to murmur but then a huge rock struck Inuyasha's head and he flinched, grabbing his head.

"Shit, what the hell?!" he cursed, rubbing his head and looking down at the rock.

In the bushes, Miroku turned around and glared. He saw Shippo with his hands behind his back and his eyes turned skyward as he whistled innocently.

"Shippo…" Miroku said, a dangerous angry twitch over his left eye.

"What? It slipped!" Shippo whined, albeit quietly so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear them with his extraordinary hearing.

Miroku was mentally pounding his head against a tree since if he really pounded his head against a tree, Inuyasha would hear him. _'So close, so close, so close, so close…'_ Miroku thought, mentally pounding his head on a tree to emphasize each word.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Kagome asked. 

He growled slightly, rubbing his head. It didn't hurt too bad; whoever threw that rock was going to be hurting much more! Inuyasha would make sure the thrower of the rock paid dearly for messing up his perfect chance to tell Kagome everything. He paused to sniff the air and his growling grew louder.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called tentatively as he began storming towards the bushes nearby.

_'Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, run, run…'_ Miroku thought, panic-stricken as he saw the furious hanyou sniff the air. He scrambled to his knees and attempted to crawl away, Shippo and Sango hurriedly following, sensing trouble. The monk hadn't crawled three yards before he was grabbed by the back of his purple robe and pulled to his feet to face a livid Inuyasha.

"Uh heh heh…Funny story actually…" Miroku began, laughing nervously. "You see…we were just…we thought we saw a demon in these here bushes….and uh…decided to investigate."

Inuyasha's eyes flicked from the face of Miroku to Sango to Shippo. "Who…threw…the…rock?" he asked dangerously slow and calm. He glared at them all as if daring them to lie to him.

Miroku craned his neck as best he could with Inuyasha still holding him by his robes to turn and glare at Shippo. 

Just then Sango stepped forward. "I did, Inuyasha. I thought I saw one of Naraku's insects nearby and so I tried to hit it. Turns out it was just a regular old bee though."

Inuyasha considered for a moment and then set Miroku back on his feet none too gently as Kagome walked up to them. 

"What are you guys doing here? And don't feed me that shit about demons in the bushes, monk," Inuyasha said, his arms crossed.

Then Shippo decided to pipe up and Miroku sighed; he was so dead now. "We were watching you! It was Miroku's idea and he tried to cover my eyes when you were about to slobber on Kagome! I don't understand why he would want to cover my eyes anyway since my parents slobbered all the time! I mean, it wasn't like you were going to do anything else anyway!"

By now, Kagome's face was a bright red, which looked relatively pale compared to the shade of red Inuyasha was wearing on his face, Miroku was praying to the gods that he wouldn't be killed by the hanyou, and Sango shifted her weight from foot to foot because of the awkward tension in the air. Needless to say, this would be the last time she ever listened to Miroku.

"Never again…" she muttered.

"Miroku," Inuyasha said, an angry twitch over his eye as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yes friend?"

"I'll give you a one second head start," Inuyasha said. "Starting now: one!"

Miroku didn't need to be told twice and ran away as fast as he could, Inuyasha tearing through the forest after him.

Sango and Kagome both sighed, sweatdropping. 

Shippo glanced around him, completely bewildered. "What'd I say?"

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

**A/N:** Hehe, I'm having fun writing Shippo. He always seems to say the wrong things at the wrong time, and better yet, he doesn't know _why_ it's the wrong thing at the wrong time. Anywho, you know the drill, review!


	12. XII: Inuyasha Won't Be Happy

**Rating: **PG - PG-13 for Inuyasha's potty mouth and Miroku

**Pairing:** Inuyasha/Kagome, some Sango/Miroku

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Summary:** In a hurry to get back to Feudal Japan, Kagome knocks her head on the Bone Eater's Well and loses her memory. Will things ever be the same again? Get ready for a humorously bumpy ride. ^.^****

**A/N: **New chappie! ^.^ ***Does happy "new chapter" dance*** wOOt! Took me a long time to write this chapter because I kept changing it. I didn't like it too much so I just re-wrote it over and over again. I still don't like it too much but I fancy it more than I did the first three times I wrote it . And wow I'm on a roll. I updated two fics, posted the prologue to a sequel of one of my finished fics, and even posted a new fic. Wow, I feel productive!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha characters. ***Gasp*** ***Shock*** ***Gasp***

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

**Do You Remember Me?**

**Chapter XI**

To say that Inuyasha was in a horrible mood would be a _BIG_ understatement. As the group walked down the road, Inuyasha would sometimes look over his shoulder to glare at Miroku, Shippo, or occasionally even Sango for no apparent reason at all. He sometimes even added a growl. 

When Shippo attempted to talk to him, Inuyasha had raised his foot and tried to stomp on him, but Shippo had scurried away just in time. Even Miroku had tried to coax the angry hanyou into a better mood but Inuyasha had threatened to "beat his ass senseless." Seeing the monk's and the kitsune's failed attempts, Sango didn't even try to talk to Inuyasha. 

The only person who didn't seem to be on the receiving end of one of Inuyasha's death glares and growls was Kagome, who was strangely silent. Ever since she had lost her memory, she had been quieter than she had used to be, but never this quiet.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked tentatively, as if he expected Kagome to try to stomp on him as Inuyasha had.

She glanced up from looking down at the ground and smiled. "Yes Shippo?"

Shippo almost sighed in relief and then hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder, knowing that he would be safe from the angry hanyou there. "Inuyasha's being a meanie. Are you thinking about something?"

"No, nothing," she lied. She had been thinking about things. It seemed that she couldn't go thirty seconds without drifting off into her thoughts. She wondered if she'd ever see or remember her family again; she wondered if she'd ever remember these people she was traveling with; she wondered if she'd ever remember who she was. She had a lot on her plate at the moment and, needless to say, it was overwhelming.

"Inuyasha…I think we should…stop for…lunch…" Miroku called tentatively, preparing to duck if the hanyou chucked something at him.

Inuyasha just growled and sat on a rock on the side of the road, and Miroku took that as a sign that they could stop to eat.

Kagome and Shippo went into the forest to search for a river or spring that they could get some water from.

"I hear something over this way," Shippo said, scurrying off into the bushes to Kagome's right. Glancing around the forest, Kagome continued to wander in search of water.

Kagome started when she heard a rustling in the bushes nearby.

"S-Shippo?" she called tentatively, clutching onto her pot as if it were a lifeline. When no one answered, Kagome calmed slightly and hadn't taken two steps forward when she was looking into the face of the wolf demon, Kouga, who was grinning wolfishly.

" 'Lo!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Uhm…hi," Kagome said nervously, glancing around for signs of Shippo, or anyone else for that matter.

"Come with me!" he declared frankly.

Kagome blinked at him. This guy was very frank. He was very simple, she decided. _'Unlike Inuyasha,'_ she thought sourly. She couldn't remember everyone she used to know but she was pretty sure that Inuyasha had been the most complicated out of the lot of them. He was high, he was low, he was here, he was there, he was up, he was down. She didn't know what to make of him.

"Come with me," he repeated, thinking that she hadn't heard him since she had been silent for so long.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"My pack misses you! They all want to see you again!" he said.

"Oh…but I really don't think I should le…" Kagome began to explain hesitantly, glancing over her shoulder, looking for someone, anyone.

"It'd only be for a short while and I'll bring you right back," he assured her pleadingly.

"Well…" Kagome answered reluctantly, glancing up into his pleading face. "Only for a little while all right?"

Kouga grinned and nodded. Then he picked her up before running through the forest towards where his caves and pack were.

"Kagome-e-e-e-e-e! I found water! It's this-" Shippo announced excitedly but broke off when he looked around to find Kagome missing. Sniffing the air, Shippo smacked his head over and over again, shouting, "Bad!" with each smack.

"Inuyasha will kill me!" Shippo whined, running to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

Kagome was just about to comment that they were going rather far away from Inuyasha and the others when Kouga finally set her down in front of a mouth of a huge cave. A man wearing wolf furs like Kouga's and holding a spear waved down to Kouga from the top of a cliff.

"Welcome back, Kagome-sama!" the wolf man called down to her and Kagome waved slightly.

Kouga showed her around the caves and reintroduced all of his pack members (he seemed to have finally believed that she really had lost her memory), he talked with many of the pack members in a sort of meeting. The sun was beginning to set when Kagome finally cleared her throat impatiently.

Kouga looked at her, cocking his head questioningly.

"Well…I should really be heading back to Inuyasha and the others…you know…" Kagome explained.

Kouga waved a hand towards the entrance of the cave dismissively. "Too dark to take you back now, you'll just have to stay the night."

Kagome's uncertain smile froze and she blinked at him. "But you said you'd bring me back and that it'd be only for a short while!"

"How dare you question Kouga-sama's words!" one of the pack members roared indignantly. "Let's kill her!"

Kagome recoiled in fear.

"No one's to lay a finger on her, understand?" Kouga shouted.

The wolf man who had shouted to kill her grumbled but reluctantly nodded.

Kagome relaxed slightly, but the fact that she had to spend the night with a bunch of wolf men who wanted to kill her kept her from being completely at ease.

Kagome sighed as she sat at the entrance of the cave, looking out at the stars blinking down at her in the cloudless skies. She supposed the wolf men were asleep but she could hardly sleep while surrounded by people she didn't remember and some of which wanted to kill her. 

She wished she were back with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo; she felt safe there. Somehow, she knew she could trust them, though she didn't know them very well. She especially felt safe with Inuyasha, though she couldn't exactly say why; she just knew she could count on him to help her when she needed it.

"You never will, will you?"

Kagome jumped slightly looked over her shoulder to see Kouga standing behind her. "Will what?" she asked.

"You'll never…you'll never love me as you do him."

" 'Him?' Him who?"

"That half demon," Kouga answered, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"What? But we're not…he doesn't…he doesn't think of me like that," Kagome stuttered.

Kouga smiled sadly. "You protest that he doesn't love you but you don't say that you don't feel that way about him," he pointed out.

Kagome frowned thoughtfully. What Kouga said was true, her feelings should have been the first thing she protested, but she hadn't said anything about her feelings for Inuyasha. Did that mean that she cared for the irritable hanyou? Or that she had before she lost her memory?

At that moment, Shippo's words, Miroku's words, Inuyasha's words suddenly made sense. She finally understood why Shippo had said those things about Inuyasha being confused, why Miroku had said that she should ask herself how she was feeling every once in awhile, why Inuyasha had told her about his now nonexistent feelings for Kikyo.

She had loved him. And if she weren't mistaken, he felt something for her as well. The realization made her eyes widen and she forgot that Kouga was standing behind her until she could hear him shuffling his feet.

Standing and turning to him, she apologetically said, "I'm sorry, Kouga. I just…can't make myself feel something I don't, you know? I'm pretty sure that before I lost my memory, my heart belonged to Inuyasha and I think it still does now.  I'm sorry, but I have to go back. You understand right?"

 Kouga nodded. He looked up to tell her that he would take her back to her friends to find that she had already gone.

_'Not good, not good, not good, not good,'_ was constantly running through Kagome's mind as she looked around her at the trees and undergrowth around her. She was lost and the entire forest all looked exactly the same so she could have been wandering around in circles and she wouldn't have known it.

_'I should have stayed and asked Kouga to lead me back to them! Baka!' _

Kagome was really beginning to panic when she turned and saw a man in a white baboon pelt. She knew it was a man beneath the baboon pelt since she could see his jaw beneath his baboon mask.

"Uhm…hi?" Kagome greeted, uncertain as to whether this man was her enemy or not.

"Ahh! Kagome, I'm glad I finally found you!" he said, sounding relieved.

Kagome felt relieved as well. This man knew her name; he knew who she was and could help her get back to her friends. "I'm so glad! Where's Inuyasha? And Miroku? And Sango and Shippo? And do I know you?"

"I'm a friend of yours of course! Naraku is my name, and I can help you get back to our friends."

"Oh good," Kagome said, sighing in relief. "And here I thought I was lost and would never find them!" Then she frowned. "Naraku…I've heard that name," she murmured to herself. Then she realized that Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku must have told her that he was one of their friends. They told her something about him anyway…

"Right this way, Kagome," Naraku said, leading her through the trees and underbrush.

Kagome gladly followed. This man would lead her back to Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and most importantly, Inuyasha and she would be able to talk to him.

What Kagome didn't consider, however, was the fact that while friends would know her name, her enemies would know her name and the names of her friends as well.

**¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤§¤|¤**

**A/N: ** DUN DUN DUN! Woohoo, story's finally picking up. I hafta tell y'all that this story's really winding down. I think there are probably only two or three more chapters left. That's just my estimate though. There might be more chapters than that and there might be less, but not much more or less. Yeah…so REVIEW! ^.^

Review Responses:

asheyiscool16: I'm almost there!

animegirl1234: And here it is! Hope you liked ^.^

SakuraYasha: Yeah, I forgot about Miroku. He does have it pretty bad right now doesn't he? Inuyasha beating him up and Sango thinking he's sick and all. I read the first chapter of one of your fics and I sent you that email since ff.net wouldn't let me review. I hope you got it and I hope it helped. I'm still trying to find the time to read the rest of your fics but I hope the comments I gave you so far helped.

inutikidudez: Well, from the way things are looking now, maybe there won't be a next time. ***Insert evil laughter here*** Wouldn't that suck though? I mean seriously, for all you to have read this far and then for me kill off Kagome before Inuyasha gets to tell her? That would suck…But that's not what I'm going to do, I promise!

youkai chick supreme: Hehehe, I wouldn't kill Shippo or Miroku! I think they should stay. They're good plot development ^.^

Ookami Fluffer-sama: I updated as soon as I could, which, unfortunately, wasn't very soon. I had computer problems for forever and then I had school. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

hotaruartist-1986: AHHH! NOOO! You caught onto my evil scheme to steal people's lives and make them sit in front of the computer all day, waiting for me to update so they can find out what happens next! NOOO! I have been found out ***Sobs softly***

WaterGoddess914: Like I said, it wasn't very soon but it was the 'soonest' I could get around to updating. Is 'soonest' a word? It sounds funny but Word didn't say it was misspelled…

Tiff: Thanks! I hope this chapter was good ^.^

Majel: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Keep reading, you'll find out what Inuyasha has to say soon enough ^.^

 Vegetaslittleangel1: I continued! Points for Pam ^.^ Pam Points. Nice alliteration. More Pam Points for a nice alliteration. Yeah, I'm on a roll!

  Farren: Yes indeed, poor Shippo. Poor, poor Shippo. 

Momentum: Shippo is very cute! I love him to death. ***Hugs Shippo to death*** Shippo: X.x 

melody27: Thanks!

Keidochan: Thankies!

Jamfase: This chapter wasn't exactly up 'soon' per se, but it is up! And that's what counts, right? ***Angry mob throws pointy objects at Pam*** Apparently not. I'll try to update sooner next time, like…next weekend. I don't have time during the week, but I may find some spare time lying around to update during the week.

chichibean: Thanks!

Kittymui: I know, Shippo does mess up all the romantic scenes but that's good because I suck at fluff so he's helping me put off the fluff for awhile ^.^ Besides, couldn't exactly have the plot move too quickly, could I? ^.^

Friend of Shippou: Lol, oh no! I hope my story didn't make you want to change your pen name! Lol, just kidding. Anyway, I know, Shippo is a bad little kitsune for throwing rocks.

Dark Youkai: I know ^.^ Shippo's so naïve and innocent and clueless that it's amusing ^.^ I use that smiley face a lot. ^.^

Divine-Heart: Thanks! And while I didn't exactly update soon, I hope you still read and enjoy the story anyway ^.^

Kaze no Kagura: Yup, he will tell her eventually and I even know when eventually. Mwuahaha, but it's a secret.

Kitsune Akira: No worries, after last chapter, I have educated Shippo in the rules, one of which includes the 'no throwing rocks' rule. I know, Inuyasha was so close! Even as I was writing it, I was like, "No! SO CLOSE!" Well okay, I didn't really say that. I'm exaggerating now, but I would have shouted that if I were just reading the story and hadn't wrote it, but I did write it so I didn't exactly shout that. Can you tell I'm a babbler?

VicFan: I keep letting them get interrupted for 1) I suck at writing fluff and I'm putting it off as long as possible, which is bad, I know. I've already punished myself for it 2) I think it's really funny and 3) …There is no three.

omnitoad: ***Nod nod*** Shippo is very cool.

pruningshears: I am continuing indeed! ^.^ It's not quite over yet though it's getting closer to the end now.

Black Heart4: He is being a bit annoying, isn't he? 

mattielover: I don't want things thrown at me! Wah! ***Giggles*** I love watching people fall over anime style…

Whew, that was a lotta reviews to answer. Now REVIEW so I get more reviews to answer next chapter ^.^ 


End file.
